Harry Potter and the Pandora's Box
by Ivan D. Wright
Summary: Three years after Voldemort's death at the hands of Harry Potter, the world is enjoying the peace. However, what is the source of Harry Potter's constant unease? 3rd Chapter Up!
1. Fleeting Thoughts

Harry Potter and the Pandora's Box

By: Ivan D. Wright

* * *

Chapter One: Fleeting Thoughts

It had been a little over three years since Lord Voldemort met his end at the hands of Harry Potter. Despite the tragic loss of Neville Longbottom and his parents, many across Wizarding Britain celebrated.

However, Harry Potter, the young man that saved the world again, had his doubts. The final battle at the Ministry of Magic had been… well… anti-climactic, to say the least. Sure, there was the grand battle between him, Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort but his end seemed so easy that it left Harry feeling odd.

He had voiced his concerns to the Headmaster, his friends, and even Sirius and Lupin but each and every one of them had waved off his concerns. Not that he blamed them really, who would want to worry that the most dangerous man in the world might not really be dead, when most of the Order of the Phoenix and several Ministry Officials saw him delivering the final blow to Voldemort?

Harry shook his head and looked at the sunset. Even after surrounding himself with such peaceful scenery, being around nature, Harry could not forget his inner turmoil.

Everyone was safe; there were no more attacks against him and his friends but why?

Harry slammed his tightly clenched fist to the ground. _'Why can't I shake this feeling?' _he thought with frustration.

He had asked himself that question countless times. Desperate for answers and relief, Harry had sneaked into Grimmauld Place late at night, one night after he had graduated from Hogwarts to be exact. He had written Sirius a letter of explanation, along with an apology for 'borrowing' his bike, and took off immediately with Hedwig.

He knew no one would really worry. For all they knew, or cared, Harry's life was no longer targeted. Though, they did wonder what he was up to and how he was doing. He had received many owls during the time he had spent on the road, driving and flying aimlessly.

He had received updates on the lives of his friends due to their letters. Hermione was aiming to be a Transfiguration Professor and is currently under Professor McGonagall's tutelage.

Luna was already a reporter for _The Quibbler_, something that did not really surprise him. He would remind himself to pick up a copy somewhere in a Wizarding town and read one of her articles.

Ginny is working at her brothers' workshop in Diagon Alley. That one surprised him a little. He figured she would be working under Madam Malkin's with the way she dressed.

The one that had really surprised him was Ron. He had made it into the Auror's! He felt a surge of pride in knowing his friend was going to be part of weeding out those corrupt ministry officials. He'll be working along side Tonks and Kingsley, reporting directly under the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones.

It's been a year since his departure from them and he missed them terribly but he couldn't return to them yet. Not the way he was now.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Harry climbed over his, or rather Sirius', motorbike. The bike itself was nothing impressive but it held sentimental value to him. It's something of Sirius' and it was just like having his Godfather here with him. Starting up the bike he looked up top the tree where he was leaning on moments ago. "Hedwig, it's time to go."

There was a shuffle and finally Hedwig burst through the branches and leaves. The snowy white owl gave a hoot in acknowledgement and flew circles around him.

He hit the gas and began to ride with Hedwig flying behind him. _'Where to go now?'_ he wondered. Currently he was in Turkey, near the Mediterranean Sea. He had been to several countries already; France, Italy, Poland, Germany, and Greece. He had such an experience in each country; and he couldn't wait until he visited another.

Slowly the motorbike rose in altitude. Once at a high enough altitude, away from the eyes of Muggles, he switched on the autopilot and pulled out a map. _'Hmm'_ he thought as he placed his finger at his location. He was flying southeast, toward the Mediterranean Sea. Across from there lay the more of the Middle East.

Harry traced his finger from Israel to Palestine to Jordan then finally…

"What do you think of Saudi Arabia Hedwig?" he yelled.

His owl lowered her altitude and flew beside him. She hooted several times then gave him a reproachful look, Harry smiled. "I know it's hot there but come on now, where's your adventurous spirit?"

Again, she hooted several times then gave him another reproachful look.

"Of course I will make sure you will have plenty of water should we decide to travel through the desert."

Hedwig let out one last hoot before rising in altitude

"Alright! Saudi Arabia, here we come!"

* * *

Grimmauld Place remained the same as it always was; rundown and gloomy. However, despite the house's dark past, Sirius has made several changes here and there. The guestrooms had fresh new sheets, pillows and mattresses and not only that but the walls no longer had holes, due to some rat infestations.

The bathrooms, apart from the kitchen, were the cleanest part of the entire house. It held several towels, soaps, shampoos, toothpaste's and toilet papers. The walls, no longer wood, had been painted light blue and the floors, which were also wood, was now a light pink marble floor.

Mostly everything was going under renovations. The kitchens, the drawing room, and finally the owner's Master Bedroom.

Most of the now former members of the Order of the Phoenix were surprised when they entered the once gloomy and rundown house. While Sirius still needed to work on a few rooms and the hallways, Grimmauld Place was finally becoming homely.

No one could figure out the reason why Sirius had decided to create the change but one Hermione Granger, who was currently sitting at the table in Kitchen, could very well guess the reason.

His godson, her best friend, Harry Potter, had simply vanished from the face of the world. Normally this would have driven her to insanity with worry but she knew Harry was still alive and well. Their owls always returned to them without the mail they sent him.

This did not stop her from missing him, sadly.

He had departed one night after they graduated from Hogwarts. The Weasley's held a grand party after the graduation ceremony. It had lasted throughout the night. She could still remember the laughing faces of her friends as they danced around to whatever music the Weird Sister's were playing.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, or so she thought. She had glanced over at Harry's direction and saw his uneasy, paranoid face.

She finished her conversation with Alicia Spinnet and walked over to him. His eyes seemed clouded and his eyebrows furrowed together; a clear indication that he was in deep thought.

He was sitting at a table, alone, wearing the tuxedo robes that were identical to the ones he wore at their Yule Ball in their fourth year. He looked handsome.

It was amazing to her how much Harry Potter had changed since he had killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named two years ago. He was no longer the pale, skinny, malnourished boy she remembered him being for the first 5 years she has known him.

He was taller though Ron was still taller than him. His body had filled out and contained muscles and his skin was no longer as pale. His face held the most drastic changes however. His jaw became more chiseled and his cheeks held little to no fat. His hair was slightly longer, he would have a mane of hair, like Godric Gryffindor, if he would let it grow out more but this was not what floored her.

No, what floored her most was his eyes; those piercing, green colored eyes. Every time she looked into them, when they talked, she could see how much he had matured. Yet, deep within those emerald eyes held sorrow, confusion and anger.

She did not know why and she was sure he was thinking about the cause of his inner turmoil. And so, there she was, standing right next to him, hoping to help her friend.

"Harry?" she said as she tapped his shoulder. She saw him snap out of his reverie and looked up at her.

"Yes Hermione? What's up?"

She stared into his eyes and barely managed not to lose herself in them. "Just wondering what has you in such a bind."

He furrowed his brows in thought, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," she looked at the dance floor, where many wizards and witches, their friends, were dancing. "Why are you not there having fun?"

Harry followed her line of sight then looked back up at her, "You know very well that I cannot dance and besides…" he hesitated.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Besides what?"

He stood up, and then motioned for her to follow him into the Burrow. He led her into Ron's bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door and allowed him to silence the room with a spell.

"Well?" she asked him.

Harry had leaned against the wall near the window. He was looking at the party most likely she guessed.

"I've been thinking about Voldemort." He missed Hermione flinch at the name, "and about the final battle at the Ministry of Magic."

"What about it? Don't tell me you still feel uneasy?"

"I do and the feeling has intensified for the past several days. I need answers Hermione and I'm not getting them. I've gotten desperate that I've spent most of seventh year at the Department of Mysteries, the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic and Voldemort's hidden fortress searching for clues."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Hermione, don't you think it was a little too easy? A little far-fetched?" Hermione gave him a quizzical look and he sighed. "The final battle Hermione, he was too easily defeated."

Hermione shook her head. He had brought this up before. _Too easily defeated_, she almost scoffed but knew that it would only serve to hurt and infuriate her friend. It did not look easy, from what she was told. "You and Dumbledore overwhelmed him Harry. You're not weak, you know."

"I was back then. I have yet to wrap my head around the fact that Voldemort and I were almost even matched."

"If what you say is so then with Dumbledore's aid, both of you overwhelmed him. You killed him. Despite the reservations you may have about him still being out there, fact of the matter is Harry," he turned to look at her, "Most of the Order of the Phoenix and several Ministry Officials, even Fudge himself, saw you utter the _Avada Kadavra_ curse. They all saw as its green light shot Voldemort, aimed directly at his heart."

Harry cursed in frustration and ran his hand in his hair. "There are still questions Hermione. Questions I desperately need answers to."

"Like what?" she nearly yelled. She was beginning to get angry. Why can't he accept that the threat was over? What was this obsession?

"His wand Hermione! Where is his wand?!" Harry had yelled in anger and frustration. "No matter how much I search through my memories, the Ministry and his Fortress, I cannot see it nor find it after he died. It just did not sprout legs and walk away, someone took it and I need to know why!"

"You have to let it go Harry! It's all over! The threat of death no longer hovers above your head. You need to let it go and enjoy your life now that the world is at peace." She nearly begged him, "Please Harry."

She saw him nod and look away, out the window. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "Thank you. I know it's still a difficult adjustment in getting into a normal life and I don't blame you for that. He has sought your death throughout your first five years at Hogwarts. You were constantly being targeted by Death Eaters and was constantly protected and trained for battle by the Order." She saw him close his eyes. "And it's okay Harry. It will take time getting used to a normal life. I'm here for you Harry, to help you."

Hermione walked toward him. The entire time they spoke, she had been leaning against the door, across from him. She let her hand cup his cheek and he turned to look at her. "I'm here to help Harry. You can always talk to me."

"I understand Hermione." He moved and wrapped his hand around hers, gave her a brief smile, before walking around her to the door. "Thank you."

Those were the last words he ever said to her before he vanished.

She gripped her cup of warm tea. She had wanted to kiss him before he pulled away. She didn't know why but she felt herself wanting to and now she was struggling with longing. She missed him. She missed him very dearly.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" she heard a deep voice say. She turned her attention to the door.

"Sirius, I was just thinking about Harry."

Sirius Black sighed, he had spent most of his time fixing up the place just to get his mind off his Godson, and he really did not want to talk about Harry. However, with the sad look Hermione has, he doubt he'd have any choice. "What about him?"

Hermione's eyes followed him as he took the seat across from her, indulging himself in the warm tea that was left in the teapot. "Just about the last time I saw him, our last conversation before he left."

"Oh? I didn't know you two had talked. Do you know why he left?"

Hermione took a sip of her tea before she answered him, "He's looking for answers." At Sirius's questioning look, she elaborated, "He still thinks Voldemort is out there."

Sirius grimaced, _'Ah'_ he thought, "I see. I remember when he told me about his questions, his doubts. I can't really believe him; after all, I saw it all on Dumbledore's pensieve."

"I know what you're going to say, 'He was shot with the Killing Curse from point blank range.' And you're right. I would say the same thing. Not to mention, Voldemort's head was severed just to make sure he'd stay dead."

"Yeah and the former Minister even ordered the body to be burned before ousted."

"I just don't see why he would have doubts."

"I guess it's just too difficult for him to accept and forget."

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I believe he blames himself for Neville's death, despite the fact that Voldemort had held his end of the bargain." She watched as Sirius grimace.

"He fought valiantly that night." Said a quiet voice. Hermione and Sirius turned their necks to the door and found the haggard frame of Remus Lupin.

"Remus," said Sirius, "How are you? Come have a cuppa."

Hermione watched as Remus' tired frame walked toward their table. He had changed the last time she saw him. While he maintained his haggard look, she saw that he walked upright, as if he were feeling proud of himself.

"How is life Mr. Lupin?"

"Much better despite how I look. Plenty of Bounties to be collected and to be honest, I love the workout."

"How many Dark Wizards have you caught so far? Making good money?"

"Seventeen so far, the organization tends to send out better Hunters after the high paying ones so I end up having the Bounties with the less pay. However, the pay is better than I could have expected."

"I bet," Sirius said with barking laugh, "If only I could join you."

"How come no one has sent someone after Pettigrew?"

With a sad look, Remus replied, "Don't you remember? Mostly every wizard believes he died the night the Potters died, well those that aren't with the Death Eaters and the Order."

"Ah, right, of course."

"Don't worry Hermione; I'm sure dear old Remus here keeps his eye out for the rat."

"Of course, the sooner I catch him, the sooner you could be exonerated."

Silence filled the room after that. After several moments of sipping their tea and eating several biscuits, Remus spoke up again.

"So, you were talking about Neville?"

"Ah, yes. Before that we were talking about Harry, wondering where he is." Sirius replied.

"I'm sure he's fine Sirius. I know we all miss him but I know Harry can take care of himself. He's no longer a child you know."

"But he's still the reckless type." Hermione said with a small giggle.

"If he weren't then he wouldn't have been in Gryffindor."

"Do you think he will come back?"

"Oh I'm sure he will Hermione, Harry has to give me back my bike after all. Not to mention, he has a lot of explaining to do."

"Indeed." Remus took a sip of his tea, "I know he must blame himself despite the fact he saved Neville before he died."

Hermione frowned, "But we know it wasn't his fault."

"Come now Hermione, you're brighter than that, you know as well as everyone else who knows him, why Harry would blame himself."

"But Sirius," Hermione looked at him with a little despair. "It was out of his control."

"And Harry is the type of person who would love to sacrifice himself to save others. I'm sure he was at the Battle of St. Mungo's he would have switched places with Neville or take the Killing Curse for him." Remus replied.

"It was such a horrid night," Sirius placed an elbow on the table and began to rub his temple with his index finger, "I can still remember it," he closed his eyes, "Dumbledore had gotten word that Harry had left Hogwarts. He called every Order member and moved with such haste that I thought he would break a hip."

"I was in the middle of talking with the Werewolves in the Forbidden Forest at the time," Remus interrupted before he let Sirius continue with the story.

"Aye and I was here sulking about." At Hermione's quizzical look he answered her, "I was stuck in the house with nowhere to go."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Dumbledore called everyone here and set out to tell them the situation. He had told them all about the letter and everyone, at the time, knew about Neville's disappearance. How Harry was to meet Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries in return for Neville's safety and transportation to St. Mungo's.

"He was about to finish ordering several Order members to St. Mungo's, to look after the boy, before there was a floo call from Dung, who was in the Leaky Cauldron, saying something about a raid there.

"And so, Dumbledore had everyone prepare for battle and Apparate there, myself included."

Sirius took a moment to take out whip out his wand to summon his bottle of Firewhiskey, "I can never forget the sight I arrived to." Sirius banished the remains of his tea before he poured himself some of the alcohol. "The moment I arrived I saw the St. Mungo's building burning. Poor Neville had watched his parents, who were inside there, burn to a crisp and they didn't even know it.

"Dumbledore had several of us put the fire out while the rest of the Order began a counter attack on the Death Eaters there. There was a sizable amount to them, near the hundreds. We had about fifty of us but we kicked their asses pretty well."

"Always outnumbered, never outgunned." Remus told him. "Am I right?"

"Damn right," Sirius took a swig of his Firewhiskey, "Anyway, we fought the Death Eaters while the others put out the fire. I had set Neville free, who was bound by ropes, and he joined in. He did incredibly well. No doubt he knew his parents could not have survived. The St. Mungo's building was entirely aflame. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Lucius Malfoy dueling Hestia Jones.

"I watched from the corner of my eyes as he stunned the Death Eater he was fighting and join Hestia. I, at the time, was fighting Rookwood. Dumbledore was fighting against seven of them if I remember right. Remus here had my back. I watched as Malfoy's eyes light up and began to duel with more fervor. Poor Hestia was overwhelmed and was taken out of the fight with a stunner.

"He and Neville began to duel one-on-one now. Stunners and such were used and I was very surprised when Neville began to use the Cruciatus Curse. He was angry, I was sure. In return, Malfoy hurled both the Cruciatus and the Killing Curses. Both were dodged by Neville. He slowly moved closer to him, closing the distance between them, before he summoned the block of concrete that was behind Malfoy. It hit his head and knocked him out and the block of concrete was banished by him.

"He hit him with a stunner and I saw him smile in triumph. I guess, to him that was enough revenge for the torture he suffered at his hands. He turned around and saw Dumbledore fighting against three Death Eaters now. He joined him and helped Dumbledore finish them but not before one of them spat the _Avada Kadavra._" Sirius took a swig from the bottle instead of his cup. "Oh I swear time slowed down at that moment. I finished with Rookwood; hit the bugger with a _Petrificus Totalus,_ when I heard the spell_. _I turned around and saw it aiming at Dumbledore, who was rooted to the ground due to a spell."

Remus grabbed the bottle from Sirius and took a swig himself, Hermione watched and listened with keen interest, "Then what happened?" she asked wide eyed.

"Remus finished off one of the Carrow siblings, the sister I believe, when he saw the same thing I did. The green light of the Killing Curse was aiming straight at Dumbledore and he couldn't even move. We couldn't do anything either, by the time we would have uttered a spell or conjured something to take the spell he would have died. And so we watched, with horror, as Neville jumped in front of Dumbledore, arms wide open, and took the curse for him."

"Everyone stopped fighting when Dumbledore let out a battle cry." Remus said, "The Death Eater might have wet himself when he saw Dumbledore's face full of fury and anguish. He didn't even last five seconds against him. When he had finished with him, he picked up Neville's body and set him down near a phone booth. The battle resumed at that point. However Dumbledore had enough, he was quite angry, and with so much power, he quickly overwhelmed the remaining Death Eaters. They fled."

"By the time that happened," Sirius continued, "the fire was put out. I believe the fight took at least three hours. Once the Death Eaters had left, we began to mourn the death of Neville. I never knew the boy personally but I knew he suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He felt the Cruciatus Curse as much as his parents did. It was such a horrid way to end but I'm sure his parents were proud. He went down fighting; he went down protecting the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore realized just then why Neville was there in the first place. He had forgotten about Harry, we all did." Sirius snatched the bottle from Remus and took another swig, "So he ordered some of us to search St. Mungo's for survivors and to transport them to Hogwarts hospital wing. Snivellus was ordered to return to Hogwarts and to help Madam Promfrey brew any potions she might need.

"The rest of us were to go to the Ministry of Magic and rescue Harry. By the time we arrived several Death Eaters were watching Harry and Voldemort duel at the Atrium, near the statue of the Magical Brethren. We set out to work immediately. Dumbledore let us take care of the Death Eaters while he joined Harry. It was such a spectacular fight, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"After several minutes, we took down the Death Eaters and watched as the three of them dueled. Voldemort began to show strains of exhaustion at that point and when that happened he was quickly overwhelmed. He was disarmed with the _Expelliarmus_ spell, thrown by Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had collapsed and only Harry remained standing. We were all silent, we all watched with wide eyes."

Remus gave Hermione a sad smile, "I am sure Harry had looked forward to that exact moment. Voldemort was disarmed and frantic, searching for his wand. He looked straight into Voldemort's eyes, a difficult thing for most of us to do, before he muttered the _Avada Kadavra _curse. Before he did though, we heard the fireplaces come alive and out came the Minister with several other department heads.

"I'm very sure he was horrified at the state of the Atrium. The statue of the Magical Brethren was destroyed, along with the fountain but I'm sure what caught his eyes the most was the man who he claimed no longer existed. Anyway, I saw Harry mutter the Killing Curse at Voldemort. We all held our breath, we weren't sure weather or not if the sight before us was real.

"The spell hit Voldemort straight at his chest, his heart, and he fell. I'm sure you know what came next, Harry's collapse from exhaustion and our cheers, our celebration. He was, he is, dead."

"Yes." Hermione said, "But Harry refuses to see that. He didn't celebrate that night after he learned of Neville's demise. He blamed himself and began with the 'what ifs.' I'm sure it was a few days after this before he began to question weather or not You-Know-Who was actually dead. To him, it was 'too easy.'"

Sirius nodded, "He came to me and Remus with that last year, before your graduation party. We tried talking with him but he kept telling me his theories, his thoughts about the entire thing. Things like 'how could Voldemort, a strong dark wizard, fall to a boy who was only in his fifth year in school, despite the training the Order gave him, and the Headmaster? And what happened to his Wand?' I told him that it didn't matter, Voldemort was dead, struck with the Killing Curse I might add, and Voldemort wasn't going to need his wand while he was burning in bloody hell."

Remus converted to taking a sip of his tea instead of the Firewhiskey Sirius held protectively. "Harry stormed off and we never spoke after that, even during the graduation party. We were never angry with him, though we were worried. It was almost like an obsession."

"That's what I thought and still think too." Hermione said.

Sirius and Remus nodded, "The next thing I know, Harry had left with my Motorbike." Hermione saw as Sirius rummaged through his pockets, "He left a letter behind as well. I'm sure you know what- Aha! Here it is."

Sirius pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "It contained apologies for taking the bike without permission, not that I minded really, and told me the reason he was leaving."

"Out of curiosity, did he leave because he was searching for answers?"

Sirius grimaced, "Yes. I doubt he will find whatever he's looking for though."

* * *

At the moment, Harry Potter was hovering in midair with Hedwig standing on the handlebars. He surveyed his surroundings. '_Sand, there is so much sand.'_ He thought. It took him and Hedwig several days to reach Saudi Arabia and when they arrived, they were immediately lost.

He pulled out a map and tried to figure out where they were. Right now he was in the middle of nowhere but if he can get an idea as to where they are and the nearest town, he could rest for a few days. "Lets see," he said, "We're here, I think." He pointed at a spot near the border of Jordan. "According to this map… the Capital should be about five hundred… maybe six hundred miles away to the southeast." He said as he looked up to Hedwig.

She merely hooted in reply.

"I'm sorry you're cold however you wouldn't be if you wore the sweater Hermione made for you." He saw Hedwig give him a reproachful look, "Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault it's itchy."

Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers as he laid his head on the handlebars. "What am I doing Hedwig?" He noticed her staring, "We left a year ago searching for answers and have yet to find any. Am I really reading too much into this?"

She let out, what he thought was, a thoughtful hoot. "Probably, huh? I just don't understand it all. He was supposed to be the Darkest, strongest wizard of the age yet he fell after dueling with me and Dumbledore for an hour. Surely we didn't push him that much?"

He watched her amber eyes look away. "It's still such a mystery. I can't feel his presence in my head anymore." He rubbed his lightning shaped scar with his fingers, "I haven't felt any anger or joy from him in three years yet… I can't shake this feeling. It's driving me mad."

She looked at him owlishly and hooted several times.

"No I will not check myself into St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward, thank you very much." Harry looked above him and stared at the stars. "The night he died, supposedly, I could feel his essence, his very life; wither away into nothingness when he was struck with the Killing Curse but why…?"

Harry closed eyes again and began to replay the memory in his mind's eye. Neville Longbottom had been kidnapped during the night. That remained a mystery, how he was kidnapped. In the morning of his disappearance, no one noticed his absence but as the day progressed, several of the professors became worried of his absence. Normally he would owl each of them if and when he would miss class and so, late in the afternoon McGonagall had Harry and his friends search for Neville and to make sure he was alright.

Harry had gone to Gryffindor Tower to search while Hermione searched the Hospital wing and Ron had gone to the grounds. No one had seen Neville in the common room throughout the day, nor has the Fat Lady seen him exit today though she did recall someone sneaking out during the night.

Raising his eyebrows in alarm, Harry had dashed into his room and pulled out the Marauder's map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He had stretched his map on his bed and began his search for Neville. He scanned Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Slytherin and Hufflepuff's Dungeons and did not find him. Harry's eyes searched every classroom, every hallway, and every secret passageway to no avail.

He immediately recalled the Fat Lady's words, 'someone had sneaked out during the night. That person woke me up from a very pleasant dream!'

He put away the map and made his way toward Professor McGonagall's office. He would have gone to the Headmaster but unfortunately the High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge managed to drive him out.

He had met Hermione and Ron on the way, as well as Luna, a member of the D.A. who had made friends with him via Ginny. He quickly told them what he knew and soon relayed the story to McGonagall as well. About the Fat Lady's words and how he could not find Neville with his enchanted map.

He wasn't afraid about letting McGonagall know about his map, she was far more disturbed at Neville's disappearance to inquire further.

McGonagall had told them that she and several other professors were going to search Hogsmeade as well as Diagon Alley and so the four friends had departed with heavy hearts and their minds full of questions.

That night was much the same and while Ron and the rest of his roommates slept soundly, Harry couldn't. His eyes searched Neville's bed for any clues but to no avail. He was just about to close his eyes to try and sleep when a blue colored raven flew in, hovered over Harry's bed for a moment before dropping a letter and flying back out the window.

"What is this," he asked himself. He saw his name and opened the envelope. His eyes widened as he read:

_To Mr. Harry Potter:_

_As you can see from the photograph attached to this letter, Mr. Longbottom is enjoying his time being under the Cruciatus Curse. I'm sure it's even more enjoyable, for me as well, knowing that it is my dear Bellatrix administering the curse. I do wonder how long the boy will last before he becomes just like his parents. Though, by the way Bella tells me, I'm sure it will not be very long!_

_The deal is this Mr. Potter. If you could come to the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry of Magic at Midnight on the 21__st __of April, tomorrow night, I will have Neville Longbottom portkeyed to St. Mungo's. _

_Weather he is portkeyed alive or dead depends on you. __Arrive alone__. My Death Eater's will be watching and will report to me if you come near ministry with aid. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry pulled out the photograph that was stashed within the envelope. It showed poor Neville, sitting in, what looked like, a dungeon. His eyes were open but were glazed over. Moments later he saw a black haired woman come closer to him. _'Bellatrix Lestrange' _Harry thought.

She pointed her wand to Neville and saw a jet of red light strike Neville. Harry's stomach churned so much that it caused his hair to stand on end. Neville had opened his mouth to scream as Bellatrix tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry gripped the letter before he rolled out of bed and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He made his way down toward the common room, intent on getting this to McGonagall. She had to let Dumbledore know!

He arrived at McGonagall's office, surprised to see her awake at an hour past midnight.

"Professor?" Harry's said underneath his cloak.

McGonagall's head snapped up toward the door then looked around her office. "Who's there?" She raised her wand up.

"Oh, wait a sec." Harry closed McGonagall's door, which was open when he came in, and took off his Invisibility Cloak. "Professor, I know where Neville is. Voldemort has him!"

It was there when he pulled out the letter and the photographs. She agreed with him to let Dumbledore know about it. However she would not get a reply for him until morning.

McGonagall had asked for Harry's Invisibility Cloak as to help avoid Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad, who had begun to spy on the Professors. McGonagall placed the letter and photograph in her robes and escorted Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. Both had said their goodnights. Harry had gone back to his bedroom while McGonagall had put on the cloak and made her way to Grimmauld Place.

Harry had awoken the next morning to a pair of amber eyes. Dumbledore's phoenix was staring at him. With a yell of fright that caused Fawkes to fly away, he fell on the floor. Groaning, he sat up and held his arm up. Fawkes landed and stuck her foot out, all the while glaring at him for scaring her. He apologized to her but not before warning her to not do it again.

He opened the piece of Parchment and read Dumbledore's letter. He wrapped the Parchment into a paper ball and banished it. How could Dumbledore tell him not to go!? How could he leave Neville to die? His own student!

No, Harry wouldn't let it end this way for Neville. He would go and rescue him alone.

And so, throughout the day, Harry spent the rest of the day preparing himself. He brewed several healing droughts, poured them in vials and pocketed them. He was much more proficient in potions now, due to the training the Order of the Phoenix put him through.

He was stronger; he could admit that, stronger than he was a year ago. He could feel it in his bones and see it in his exams. Transfiguration was more simple, Charms, he had no trouble with, and brewing potions was such an easy task he had no doubts that he could produce Polyjuice Potion flawlessly.

Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, and, surprisingly, Snape had all helped him improve, albeit Snape did so reluctantly.

His Defense against the Dark Arts spells absolutely astounded his training partners and teachers, Tonks and 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

He was confident albeit a little nervous when he left Hogwarts in secret. McGonagall still had his Invisibility Cloak but Harry held his map. With a simple disillusionment spell, Harry avoided every prefect that came near and made his way to the Astronomy Tower. With a breath that steeled his nerves, Harry mounted his Firebolt and flew off into the night, intent on getting to the Ministry of Magic before midnight.

It took Harry an hour to reach London with thirty minutes to spare. He made sure to land in a secluded place before making his way over to the Phone booth that led to the Ministry of Magic.

After several moments, Harry was soon running inside the Ministry's Atrium. The entire place was dark with only a few lights available for those working the late night shift. The fountain of the Magical Brethren was there, showing the proud wizards and witches towering above the dark creatures.

He had made it in time; it was only a few minutes before midnight. Hopefully Voldemort had ordered his Death Eaters to set Neville free and hold up his end of the bargain.

Harry heard the voice of the elevator speak up, _Department of Mysteries_. He felt his forehead begin to throb and made his way further inside. He opened a door and found a circular room with about a dozen doors. When he walked in, the door shut behind him and the walls of the room began to spin.

Harry tensed, how was he supposed to find Voldemort? How was he to find the exit as well?

The walls had stopped spinning and Harry randomly opened a door. Inside was a large room with several desks aligned along the walls, as well as several doors, and a giant fish tank that held… brains?

Harry shuddered and slammed the door closed. What do these Unspeakables do here?

The room's walls began to spin once more and when they stopped Harry opened the door to his left. The moment he opened it, his scar felt like it was going to burst. It was throbbing so much!

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again. This room, this large room, held numerous shelves and countless glowing glass orbs. He walked forward and the door closed behind him.

With a worried glance at the door, Harry trudged on forward, where he felt Voldemort would be.

He spared a glance one more at his surroundings. The shelves were so tall and so long that he could not see the end of it. Just what was this place?

The countless orbs each held a small plaque that had several letters written on them. He could not understand what it was, probably a code, and maybe initials for something.

He saw the numbers that were on a plaque on each shelf. Currently he was now on 87. He knew he must be getting closer to Voldemort and he felt his anger mount. The man, who killed his parents, kidnapped Neville and generally made his life a living hell was only a few more feet away.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw a cloaked figure standing next to row 97. The figure had his head down.

Harry grit his teeth when he felt his scar burn. It was him! "Voldemort!" he spat.

Voldemort lifted his grayed and gaunt face to acknowledge the boy in front him. "The Boy-Who-Lived…" he breathed, "We meet again, Harry Potter."

Harry took his wand from his robes, guarding against an impending attack. "I'm here, where's Neville? What is it you want?"

Voldemort pulled down his hood and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "The boy has been sent to St. Mungo's Hospital via portkey."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You get to leave this place alive and perhaps see him inside the place; if it hasn't been burned down, with him inside it, by now." He sneered. "Now that you're here Potter, I want you to do me a little favor before I let you free."

"Just this small favor and I'm free to go…" Harry repeated.

With annoyed look, Voldemort spat, "Yes Potter! Now do as I say so that I can leave this wretched place."

"What is it you want?"

Voldemort gave Harry a small smile. "I want you to retrieve a certain item for me. Something only you can give me."

"And then I go free. Right, where is it?" Harry could only agree. Despite his anger and hatred for the man before him, Harry wanted to be free of his presence just to make sure he could save Neville from the burning St. Mungo's building.

"The shelf, that is to my right. Row 97, search for the item I seek there."

"How would I know it's yours?"

"You will find the initials of your blasted Headmaster along with another person. Go."

And so Harry went to search, albeit he kept an eye out in case Voldemort decided to attack him. He scanned the initials D.J.U & C.A.F. and then another, and another. Finally, several feet away from Voldemort, Harry spotted it. A plaque read:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

&

Harry Potter

Harry spared a glance at Voldemort who was petting his snake Nagini. He stared intently at the Orb, curious as to what it was. The Glass Orb was warm in his hand and was the size of a baseball. Inside the orb was nothing of interest, just dark grey clouds; as if there was a storm inside of it.

Harry became alarmed and almost dropped the Orb when he heard a harsh voice whisper inside his head. A harsh familiar voice he heard once before… It spoke…

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….'_

Harry had spent several moments thinking, analyzing what it meant. This was obviously a prophesy, something he had read about in his textbooks. _'As the seventh month dies,'_ He thought, _'July 31__st__, my birthday. Neville's too!' _

'_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…' _Harry rubbed his scar, _'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_ Harry came to one conclusion. _'It's either kill or be killed then.'_

Oh how he cursed his life! But he can mourn and yell later. At the moment there was a Dark Lord standing several feet to his right, watching him with curious and impatient eyes. _'If I let him have it and he hears it, I very much believe that he will have a change of heart in letting me go free.'_

Grimacing as he thought of his only course of action he turned to Voldemort. He gripped his wand before speaking up, "Voldemort," Voldemort seemed to be in deep thought but stared at him. "I found what you were looking for. It has my name on it too."

He prayed to whatever gods were watching and listening for his plan to work.

"Catch."

Harry tossed the Prophesy high in the air toward Voldemort and as he had hoped, Voldemort's eyes followed the Prophesy, taking his eyes off Harry. Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort's chest and with a flourish of his wand, he yelled.

"_Reducto!"_

The jet of light hit Voldemort square in the chest before he was blown so far back that Harry could no longer see him. Harry's eyes were no longer on Voldemort, he knew it would even take _him_ a while to stop, and were now on the Prophesy. _"Accio Prophesy!"_

Almost a second before the Glass Orb shattered and hit the floor, it flew toward Harry's opened hand. He pocketed it immediately and began to run towards the exit. As he past rows seventy and sixty-nine, he heard an angry yell of his last name. Voldemort had recovered from his spell and would be chasing him.

Harry ran even faster and when he reached the door leading to the circular room he flung it open and slammed it closed. He watched as the doors along the walls begin to spin and spin. When they stopped Harry could not help himself, "The exit, which one is the exit?"

As if the room itself were alive and heard Harry's wish, the door behind Harry opened. There it was; the hallway that led toward the elevators. Dashing, Harry slammed the door behind him, made his way to the elevators and pressed the button that ordered the elevator to come down.

It took the elevator several moments to come down. Harry ripped open the gate and flung himself inside. Closing the gate, Harry pressed the button that would take him to the Atrium.

The moment the elevator moved he saw the door that lead toward the circular room, open. While he did not see Voldemort's face, he could tell, by the way his scar throbbed, he was angry. Harry pulled out the Prophesy and threw it on the floor. He heard Trelawney's voice speak, of the prophesy, in a hushed but harsh tone. Voldemort, who was by now in the other elevator, would never hear it.

The elevator reached the Atrium and slamming the gate open, Harry made a mad dash toward the battered phone booth that was in the center of the fireplaces, a ways away from the fountain of the Magical Brethren. His Firebolt was inside the booth, ready for him, ready to flee the wretched place, away from Lord Voldemort. He needed to rescue Neville.

Unfortunately, this was not to be. As he made his way past the fountain of the Magical Brethren, all of the fireplaces, all eighteen of them, sprang to life. He half expected the Order of the Phoenix but his hopes were all but destroyed when he saw the skeletal masks and black robes worn by non other than the Death Eaters.

He dodged several stunners by hiding behind the statue of the Centaur. He watched as one of the spells tore the head off. He watched as it skidded, leaving scratches along the once waxed floor, before he gulped. Looks like this was as much help he was going to get from the Gods. He was on his own.

Harry closed his eyes as heard the chime of the elevator and the sound of a gate opening. His felt sick as his scar throbbed with horrid pain. He wobbled a bit before standing straight. He heard Voldemort's voice. _"Enough!_ Stay your wands my dear Death Eaters. Come out Potter. We'll have a repeat of your fourth year."

Harry's eyes opened and watched Voldemort make his way to one side of the fountain, giving his back to his Death Eaters. Harry gripped his wand tightly, the chances of Neville survival dimmed the longer he stayed.

Moving away from the fountain, Harry, whose back was toward the elevators, faced Voldemort. He looked straight at Voldemort's red, glowing eyes, "You want the Prophesy, Voldemort?"

Several of the Death Eaters hissed at him. He heard the yell of a man, "He dares speak his name with his unworthy lips! How dare him!"

Voldemort merely lifted his hand and it was enough to silence the man with a yelp. Harry could feel his anger, literally. "Where is it, Potter?" he asked coldly.

He regretted his words the moment they left his mouth, "I shattered it in the elevator. See the shards?"

Indeed, inside the elevator, Voldemort could see the shards of what once contained his weapon, his advantage.

Harry winced in pain as Voldemort's anger increased tenfold. "I feel that you do."

Voldemort face contorted in anger before slipping into cold indifference. "You have irked me for so long for far too long Potter. Duel!"

Harry and Voldemort both bowed, though Voldemort with more grace than Harry could provide. He briefly wondered if his training was going to be enough. He steeled his nerves when he and Voldemort fired the first spell that came to mind.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

Harry dodged and knew the spell had hit one of the elevators. Voldemort merely side stepped his spell and hardly even glanced at the Death Eaters behind him when Harry's spell connected with one of them.

Immediately, the rest of the Death Eaters scattered away, not wanting to be caught with another Killing Curse like their comrade had.

Harry let off a volley of spells, all aimed at Voldemort. _"Stupefy, Stupefy, Avada Kadavra, Conjunctivitis, Reducto!"_

Voldemort did the same, _"Avada Kadavra! Reducto! Avada Kadavra! Incendio!" _

Harry side stepped and jumped behind the fountain of the Magical Brethren. He knew his spells had missed Voldemort. He wasn't as strong as him but if he could delay him until the first workers of the Ministry arrived, hopefully the Auror's, he may get out of this alive.

"Do not hide from me Harry Potter! Coward!"

Harry rolled away from the fountain at once, angry. _"Expelliarmus!" _He yelled.

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, _"Avada Kadavra!"_

Harry watched, surprised, as his and Voldemort's spells connected. Suddenly he heard the echoing sound of Fawkes' song. He gripped his wand tightly as he prepared what was coming.

The stream of Harry's _Expelliarmus_ jinx and Voldemort's _Avada Kadavra_ Curse fought for dominance. Harry put as much power as he could expel into his wand to try and overcome Voldemort's curse. Harry gave a brief glance at Voldemort's face, it was twisted in concentration, was he having such a hard time fending him off? Was Harry just as strong as him?

Harry yelled loudly and gripped his wand arm, his right arm, with his left. He must not falter now! If he truly was as strong as Voldemort, he must defeat him! Defeat him… Harry's mind went over the words of the prophesy once more, _'He will have power the Dark Lord knows not…' _

Just what was this power? He didn't feel anything special, anything that could conquer Lord Voldemort. Just across from him was the most powerful wizard in the world. He knew spells that Harry could only dream of! He had knowledge so extensive, so deep, of the Dark Arts that Harry cannot even begin to imagine!

Yet, why was Voldemort having such a hard time fighting him when last year he had merely taunted him, toyed with him? What was this feeling of unease?

Harry shook his head and focused once more. With renewed determination, Harry broke off the spell, side stepped the killing curse, which missed his cheek by mere inches, and fired off another spell, _"Avada Kadavra!" _Harry aimed at a spot, to Voldemort's left, where he knew Voldemort would only have a 50 chance of landing. _"Reducto!"_

The broken connection startled Voldemort, who was in deep concentration. He barely had time to side step the Killing Curse, which hit the fireplace behind him, before he was blasted off his feet as the Reducto Curse hit him squarely in the chest.

Several of his Death Eaters gasped as they watched their master skid along the black marble floor.

Voldemort was now near the Phone booth. Harry had almost expected him to flee but knew Voldemort would never be able to handle the embarrassment, the shame, if he fled now.

Voldemort was enraged! Harry could feel it. Voldemort stalked forward toward him and Harry stepped back. The entire Atrium was silent as Voldemort walked toward his previous position before he was blasted off.

Harry was breathing heavily by now and was surprised to see a bead of sweat forming on Voldemort's forehead.

Harry raised his wand as Voldemort did the same. Both simultaneously shouted, aiming at one another,

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

Harry was beyond angry, beyond furious. Before him was the man who had killed his parents, the one responsible for kidnapping Neville, the man whose very existence stroked fear in the hearts of innocent Wizards and Witches. He could not let him live!

Their spells connected once more and out of the corner of Harry's eyes, he saw the flames of the Fireplaces, all eighteen of them, come alive. He almost thought it was more Death Eaters, coming to reinforce their Master when Harry caught the sight of 'Mad-Eye Moody.

The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

Harry braced himself and felt the connection of his curse reach his wand. He watched as Voldemort's spell did the same. Once again, both wizards were locked in a battle of wills.

He spared a glance at what was happening behind his opponent. Several more Order members arrived and began fighting against the Death Eaters and a moment later Harry felt someone disapparate beside him.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort rasped.

"Need a hand, Harry?"

Harry knew that voice anywhere. He would have hugged Professor Dumbledore then and there if he wasn't engaged against a battle of wills with Voldemort.

"What do you think? Help me!"

Harry saw their spells interrupt when Dumbledore placed the statue of the wizard, from the fountain, in between them, causing the spells to smash against the torso and vanish.

Voldemort glanced behind him. "You think you have me cornered have you?" he stared directly at them both, his eyes glowing with utter hatred. "I'm not about to run away with my tail between my legs! Never! _Avada Kadavra!_"

Dumbledore and Harry both yelled, simultaneously, _"Expelliarmus!" _

For what would be the final time and a first, Harry's, Dumbledore's and Voldemort's wands connected. It was two against one and Voldemort was already weakened from his battle against Harry earlier. It had been an hour since he had been fighting, throwing spell after spell after spell against Harry Potter.

Harry knew he was nearing the end of his magical reserves. What he didn't know, at the time, was that Dumbledore was near his end too.

So together, with one final flourish of their wand, they both yelled, _"Maxima!" _

By now, the Death Eaters were subdued, tied up, stunned or dead. The Order of the Phoenix watched, with wide eyes, as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's spells connected with Voldemort.

Voldemort staggered and fell to the floor, his wand flew away and he could not find it. His eyes searched the floors for any sign of his white, bony wand.

Harry had only time to fire one last spell before he succumbed to exhaustion. Dumbledore had collapsed beside him already. He aimed his wand at Voldemort's chest. _'It's over,'_ he thought, with one last flourish of his wand Harry yelled,

"_Avada Kadavra! _Be a forgotten memory, Riddle!"

Harry had only time to watch the Killing Curse strike Voldemort chest, right at the heart, before his vision went black.

Harry had awoken inside the Hospital Wing. Almost immediately, his friends had hugged him and he heard cheers surround him. It was there where he learned of Voldemort's fate, death by his hand.

Madam Promfrey had shooed the crowed out of the hospital wing before Dumbledore opened the privacy curtains that were beside Harry's bed. He had also learned that he had been asleep for several days, along with Dumbledore, who had woken up an hour earlier.

Unfortunately for Harry, he learned of Neville's tragic death as well as his parents, burned in the fire at the battle of St. Mungo's.

It took Harry several more days to recuperate, despite his pleading to Madam Promfrey that he was fine. He was not alone though, Dumbledore remained in the hospital wing with him, recovering as well.

It was almost comical trying to watch Dumbledore trying to sneak out of the hospital wing in the dead of night, only to be caught by Promfrey and ordered back to bed.

It would have been except he still held the feeling of unease he felt during the battle of the Ministry of Magic; the feeling of unease that kept growing throughout his years at Hogwarts.

Right now, as he stared at the stars in the middle of the Arabian Desert, Harry Potter knew he was not insane. He had long since forgiven himself for not being able to rescue Neville. He had visited Neville's and his parents' graves before departing from England.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud hoot.

He looked around and spotted a very small, very brown and a very familiar looking owl. He held his arm out as Pigwidgeon came close.

"Hello there, quite a surprise seeing you here. A letter from Ron I suppose?"

Pig said nothing but held out his foot. The small owl mellowed out throughout the years.

Harry let Pig stand on the handlebars, next to Hedwig, as he opened the letter; probably another pleading from Hermione, Ron, Luna or Ginny to return home. He wasn't going to, not yet. However, as he read the letter, he began to slowly change his mind. The letter read:

_Harry,_

_You'd never guess who I bumped into over at Knockturn Alley. He was in his Animagus form but I recognized the rat anywhere! Oh bugger, I'm sure you figured it out already. Yes Harry, I have caught Peter Pettigrew! At the moment he's being held inside a locked cage at a high security cell inside the Ministry. If, though I already know it will happen, he is interrogated via Veritaserum this could prove Sirius's innocence! You should have seen the look on his face when Kingsley told him the news. Boy, he hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Anyway, with Dumbledore and I escorting Sirius, he and Pettigrew will have a trial which will prove, once and for all, who was the secret keeper for the Potters! Not to mention, the one responsible for the deaths of 13 muggles. I hope this letter reaches you in time. The hearing will be in January the 8__th__. Please come, I know it would mean a lot to Sirius if you came._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Order of Merlin, Third Class._

'_January the eighth, that's four days from now.'_ He looked up at Hedwig, who was staring at him curiously, "Well Hedwig, I guess it's time we returned home, for now."

Hedwig hooted in reply and together with Pig, they flew up. Harry turned the bike around and made his way home, back to England.

* * *

General Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co. does not belong to me.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of my story. I'm sure most of you, my dear readers, have many questions brewing inside your minds. And so, to answer the most likely of questions…

When did Harry kill Voldemort?

Harry killed Lord Voldemort during fifth year. Sirius is still alive.

The sequences of events were a bit difficult to write and hopefully most, if not all of you, managed to understand what has happened. And for those that are curious as to who Harry's love interest is, I have yet to decide if he will have any, have him commit to one woman, or make it a small harem.

One thing I will say though, it will definitely _NOT_ be Harry/Ginny. Hate the pairing, annoys me to no end.

I have run the entire chapter through spell checker and have reread it so I know most of the chapter is error free.

Now onto the topic of reviews! I can take constructive criticism well. However if you flame me, your comment will be completely ignored and deleted. It'll just be a waste of my time and yours to do so. If you have nothing good to say, then don't say it at all. I can say that I immensely enjoy reading reviews from readers that enjoy the story! I'm sure all Authors from this site do.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Second should be coming around next weekend. Also, I have no Beta to look over my story so I'm pretty much doing proofreading on my own. If anyone would like to work with me, then please send me a PM.

Look forward to my next chapter: Imprisonment, Exoneration.

-Ivan D. Wright


	2. Imprisonment, Exoneration

Harry Potter and the Pandora's Box

By: Ivan D. Wright

Chapter Two: Imprisonment, Exoneration.

The Return of Harry Potter

* * *

It had taken Harry Potter nearly three days to reach London, England. It was a sight to behold when he first laid his emerald eyes on the bright lights coming from Big Ben, late at night.

He had landed in Eastbourne, England several hours ago, intent on getting to London by road. Pig had departed from them there. It had taken Harry and Hedwig another three hours to reach London, a trip that would have taken less if he flew but nevertheless, Harry enjoyed being on land again.

At the moment now, inside a room above the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was resting in bed. Beside him was the newspaper of the _Daily Prophet, _announcing the time of Pettigrew's trial and Sirius's appearance, eight in the morning.

He had made sure to hide his appearance from Tom, the innkeeper, as well as the other patrons. He knew that the sight of him would bring cries of joy and a bout of celebration. It wasn't that Harry did not mind a good party every now and then but the celebration only served to remind him of his unanswered questions.

His journey for answers turned into a year long vacation and it was something that angered and annoyed Harry to no end. How was he to look at his friends in the eye? Harry could not bring himself to tell them all that they were right, that he was just being irrational.

Not when the feeling of unease continued to grow.

He wanted some sort of sign to show him that he wasn't going insane; that there was reason for his constant paranoia. However the Gods did not sent him one. Why did they shun him after saving the lives, bringing peace, to countless people?

There, it was like a strike of lightning had just struck him, an epiphany. Maybe he had yet to save them. Maybe he had yet to_ really_ vanquish the Dark Lord, yet to fulfill the prophesy.

But then… where was Voldemort? Where were the nightmares Harry had his entire fourth and fifth year? Where was the feeling of anger, the feeling of frustration and the feeling of sheer utter joy that came from having his connection with Voldemort?

Harry sat up, swung his legs around so that he could stand on the cold, wooden floor. He had already convinced himself, Voldemort was still around even though he had yet to have concrete proof. His feeling of unease to dim a little before it exploded exponentially when another question came to mind.

_'What is Voldemort planning?'_

He was not about to embark on another pointless quest to find out. He had searched several countries, interrogated several runaway Death Eaters like Fenrir Greyback, but it was all in vain.

Harry slammed his fist on the wooden, battered table, where both the _Daily Prophet_ was and Hedwig lay sleeping. The sound and the feeling of the table shaking startled her awake; she hooted angrily and stared at him reproachfully.

Harry, however, paid no attention; his realization causing him to do such an action. He could only think, _'I'm going to have to wait. Wait for him to make his move.'_

But Harry could not and would not bide his time. He would get even stronger and if he had to do it alone and delve into the Dark Arts like Voldemort to rid him for good, then so be it.

The _Avada Kadavra_ was not the only spell in the world that could kill and the wand was not the only weapon available.

_He will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

Harry shook his head before lying down in his bed again. _'What power?' _Harry thought. He certainly did not feel a spontaneous superpower when he and Dumbledore overwhelmed Voldemort. He felt just as he always had; alone.

Sure, he had his friends but when it came down to it, Harry knew they would place themselves in harms way for him. Harry won't let them. He cannot have another repeat of Neville's tragedy.

He could not bear it, he wouldn't, if someone dear to him was taken and tortured like Neville. And so, Harry's eyes closed with one final thought in his mind before falling into another restless sleep.

_'I will protect them all'_

* * *

Sirius looked at his escorts, Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, in slight worry. It was the day of Pettigrew's trial and his supposed exoneration but even if the Ministry had changed for the better, thanks again to Ron and Kingsley too, he could not help but feel apprehensive.

Would the Ministry commit another wrongful act? Could he trust his allies to protect him?

Sirius was dressed in rather plain looking clothes along with his heavy cloak to protect him from the harsh, cold morning air. In just less than an hour, he would either walk out a free man or with Auror's.

The three of them were sitting inside the courtroom, alone. They had arrived early, as to escape the press.

"Dumbledore," he said "if push came to shove, would you get me out of here if the Ministry decided to backstab an innocent man again?"

Dumbledore, who was startled out of his thoughts, turned to regard the man beside him. "Sirius, you have committed no sin. No wrongful act. I hold sway in the Ministry to have them give you a fair trial, the same goes for Pettigrew. We want a confession from him after all." Sirius gave him a hard look, "But yes Sirius. If something happened that would have the ministry backstab you, I will have Fawkes' take you back to Grimmauld Place unharmed."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

Time passed and several reporters began to fill part of the courtroom and soon, several spectators arrived.

Elsewhere, Harry watched, hidden underneath his cloak, as his Godfather stared blankly into the Judges stand in front of him. He was nervous, he could relate. Harry had once sat in that very chair in front of the former minister, Fudge. Would it be a repeat, Harry wondered, of his fifth year?

The courtroom was different than Harry's fifth year. This one was almost triangle shaped and had several benches to the sides. At the point of this triangle shaped room was the door Harry had come in. Opposite the door was, of course, the Judge's stand and in between them were two desks. One of them held his Godfather, Sirius, Ron, who wore crimson shaped robes, and Dumbledore, looking very much his age and the other desk was empty with only one chair. Harry heard a door open and close nearby.

His eyes traveled toward the Judge's stand then upward, where several benches stood upon a balcony. The Wizengamot had arrived.

Moments later after the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot were seated, a door behind the Judges stand opened. Out came the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, and a young man.

She had changed over the years since he last saw her at his trial. In a good way though. She seemed more dignified yet stern. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun and she wore oval shaped glasses. Her robe was the same as Fudge's albeit smaller. She seemed more like a ruthless business woman than a Minister.

"This court is now in session," said the young man that came with Amelia Bones, "All rise for the honorable Judge, Minister Amelia Agatha Bones."

Harry, along with the rest of the spectators, reporters, Sirius, Ron and Dumbledore, stood and as Amelia sat, he once again heard the young man speak, "You may now be seated."

The room became deathly silent as Amelia stared down Sirius. _'She's scary'_ Harry thought. He sat back and crossed his arms. He would not like to be in Sirius' position right about now.

"Sirius Black, you are here to be given a fair trial. Should you be found guilty, you will be sent to Azkaban where you will be placed in the maximum security ward. Do you agree to submit yourself under the force Veritaserum Potion?"

"Yes, Minister."

"Very well. Under-Secretary Adele," The young man, Adele turned his attention to his boss, "have the Auror's bring in the accused, Peter Pettigrew and two vials of Veritaserum."

Adele scurried out of the courtroom and for several moments various photographers too pictures of Sirius, Amelia Bones and the Wizengamot members. The door next to the Judge's stand opened.

Several spectators gasped and another round of pictures went off as Peter Pettigrew was escorted by four Auror's in crimson colored robes. He looked absolutely horrid. His clothes were in shambles and were dirty, as if he had been living in the street. His rat looking face held various pimples and his hair, once a vibrant red, was now grey, almost bald.

He was forced to sit down at the empty table to Sirius's right. He could have sworn he heard Sirius growl.

Adele came in, carrying a tray containing two small vials of yellow liquid and a wand, "Shall I administer the potion, Minister Bones?" At her nod, he handed one vial to the Auror who was guarding Pettigrew and one to Dumbledore.

"Auror Dawlish and Headmaster Dumbledore, administer the Veritaserum to the accused and Sirius Black." Said the Minister as she eyed them both.

Harry watched as Sirius opened his mouth so that Dumbledore could pour the potion in his mouth. Pettigrew was a little more difficult. He would not open his mouth once Dawlish held the vial close to his mouth.

And so, Harry pulled out his wand, careful not to be seen by the spectator beside him. _'Imperio' _Harry thought as he pointed his wand at Pettigrew. He watched as Pettigrew sat rigid. _'Open your mouth,'_ he ordered him, _'and drink the potion.' _

Pettigrew opened his mouth and Dawlish, momentarily surprised, poured the potion down his throat. Harry released the Imperious Curse.

He saw Peter look around wildly, he knew someone had made him, ordered him, to take the potion.

"State your names." Said Amelia.

"Sirius Black."

"Peter Pettigrew"

Once again, the crowed gasped and another round of flashing lights came as photographers took pictures. They had gotten their confirmation. Amelia, however, kept her cool as she slammed the gavel to her desk. "Order! Be silent or I will have you lot thrown out of my court!"

With several grumbles the room quieted once more. "Now that we now that the Veritaserum is in effect, it is time to start your interrogation." Amelia looked at Peter and Sirius in turn, "State the name of the one who was the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter."

Simultaneously, Sirius and Peter spoke, "Peter Pettigrew."

Harry heard several scratching sounds and noticed that reporters were now writing their notes.

Amelia spoke again. "Sirius Black, will you explain, in full detail, what happened the night of the Potter's death?"

Sirius spoke in a detached, distant voice, "I was at my home, having an eggplant for dinner, when I received a firecall from Professor Dumbledore. He was somber yet angry when he had told me then of what occurred at the Potter home. It was broken into; Lord Voldemort had managed to find out where the Potters were.

"Professor Dumbledore, just like the rest of the world assumed, figured that I was Secret Keeper. After all, I was James' and Lily's best friend. Godfather to Harry Potter. However, the night before the charm of the Fidelius was to be made, James, Lily, Peter and I had a talk. How expected it would be for me to be Secret Keeper and so I suggested having Peter be Secret Keeper. Most, if not all, of Voldemort's followers would suspect me, or rather expect me to be Secret Keeper.

"I would have the Death Eaters and Voldemort's attention solely on me. I would flee; hide, from them, pretending I knew the secrets as to the Potter's whereabouts; leaving Peter, the true Secret Keeper, to live his life normally, attracting no hint of suspicion that he knew where the Potters lived. James and Lily agreed to my plan. Less than a week after the pact of the Fidelius Charm was made, the house of James and Lily Potter was broken into.

"Professor Dumbledore, who was talking to me through the firecall, urged me to turn myself in. I was shocked and surprised. Peter Pettigrew had given away the location of the Potters to Voldemort. I became enraged and so I took off into the night with my bike, intending to find him, Pettigrew.

"I had found him an hour later, not far away from Godric's Hollow, in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood. I chased him by foot and when he realized that I was catching up, he shouted 'How could you Sirius? How could you betray James and Lily?' The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor, Peter's index finger lying nearby. Several houses were burning, inside were Muggles. I was arrested soon after."

Sirius' tale ended. Harry heard sobs coming from several rows in front of him. Hermione was there, crying in Luna's arms. Ginny was there, as well as the rest of the Weasley family. A row behind them, he noticed 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Lupin, Shacklebolt, and a brown haired woman with a heart shaped face.

"I see." Said Amelia, "Peter Pettigrew, can you recall where you were the night just before the Potter's died? Please explain in full detail."

Harry heard Peter talk in the same manner Sirius had. "I was in the innermost chamber of my Master, the Dark Lord."

Amelia wrote something down, Harry saw. "Continue."

"I willingly told him the whereabouts of the Potters that night. I was praised and rewarded before he took me with him. We Apparated to Godric's Hollow and Voldemort went into the Potter home. I heard James shout to Lily that he was here, and to run upstairs and protect Harry; to try and get away while he held You-Know-Who off.

"I knew what would happen, James would die. He was not as strong as my Master. My prediction came true when I heard Master shout the Killing Curse and a body falling to the floor. He would go upstairs now, confronting Lily Potter. He ordered her to move away but she would not. He killed her too with the Killing Curse. I knew she would die. No one ever survived. However, I was proved wrong that night. I had expected one last flash of green light before my Master walked through the front door.

"Instead, what I saw was a flash of green light, a horrible scream and a crying child. I ran upstairs to see what happened. There, inside Harry Potter's room, I saw the black robes of my Master, near the corpse of Lily Potter. They were smoking, his robes, as if it was burning. Baby Harry was crying in his crib, a wound with the shape of a Lightning bolt decorated his forehead. It was bleeding slightly.

"I ran away, horrified. Minutes later, while running down a Muggle neighborhood, I heard the sounds of a motorcycle. Sirius Black was chasing me, he knew of what happened to the Potters, of my betrayal.

"He chased me on foot. I was not as athletic as he was, it was only a matter of time before I would be caught and handed over to the Auror's or I could die. That's when I had an idea. I yelled aloud, so that witnesses could hear. 'Sirius how could you? James and Lily! How could you betray James and Lily?' And so I cut off my finger before casting a spell that triggered an explosion. I escaped by transforming into my Animagus form, a rat.

"I hid away for several years. During which I learned of Sirius' imprisonment and of my Order of Merlin, First Class award."

"Which has been revoked," Amelia interrupted. "Finish,"

"I was picked up by the Weasley family and kept as a pet and for the next twelve years I hid. I never met my Master again until the year of Sirius' escape from Azkaban."

Harry wanted to ask Peter if he knew if Voldemort was still alive but no, he could not reveal himself. Not yet. He was already walking on a thin line, now that Moody was here. He wouldn't be surprised if the old coot knew he was here.

"Peter Pettigrew, do you admit that you were under the service of the Dark Lord? A Death Eater?"

"Yes to both."

"You are the one responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter as well as the one responsible for murdering thirteen Muggles?"

"Yes."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Very well, Peter Pettigrew, you are sentenced a jail term of four hundred years. Does the Wizengamot have any objections?"

A chorus of 'no' was heard throughout the room.

Amelia slammed her gavel down. "Auror's take Mr. Pettigrew to the highest security ward in Azkaban. Snap his wand."

The Auror's moved to take Pettigrew out of the room. Meanwhile, Adele picked up the wand that was on the tray and snapped it.

Once the door closed behind Peter, Amelia looked at Sirius, who was still underneath the effects of Veritaserum.

"Sirius Black, the reason for the Potter's being hidden away. Was it due to the Prophesy that was once held in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes."

Murmurs began in the room. Wondering about what this prophesy was. Amelia slammed the Gavel down. "Order! Be quiet! This is your final warning!"

"Do you know of the details of this prophesy?"

"No, I do not."

"I see." Her eyes traveled over to Dumbledore, "Does anyone know?"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

Amelia blinked, "Harry Potter, did you say?"

"Yes."

"Indeed. I have no more questions. Does the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot have anything to add?"

"No, Minister Bones."

Harry saw Adele wave his wand at Sirius, _"Finite" _he muttered. Sirius looked around the room then back at the Minister.

"Very well, Sirius Black, the Ministry gives you a full pardon as well a long-overdue apology. The Black Family Vaults will be unfrozen the moment you step out of this room. The Ministry of Magic shall award you with one million galleons for compensation." She slammed her gavel down. "You are exonerated Sirius Black. Court dismissed."

Hermione, Ron, Luna and everyone else began to applaud then cheer. Harry couldn't help himself but to do the same. Everyone, especially the reporters, began to crowd around Sirius, asking him many questions. However Dumbledore managed to subdue to them.

Reporters began to file out of the courtroom, as well as the spectators and the Wizengamot. Amelia Bones was the first to leave via the door behind the Judge's stand; her aid following her. All too soon, the Weasley's, Hermione, Luna, Kingsley, Moody, Lupin, Dumbledore and the brown haired woman remained.

He stared at each of them, his emotions about to burst. He had missed them greatly. So deep was he in his thoughts that he failed to notice Moody's stare.

"Potter!" he yelled, causing the others to jump and stare him. "Are you going to remain hidden throughout the time we're here?"

Harry was standing between the exit and them. He couldn't help but laugh, "Your eye should be confiscated, if you can see through my hood." Harry lifted his hood to reveal his face. "Who knows what else you've been seeing, pervert."

He grinned when he saw Moody's eyebrows rise. His eyes traveled over to his friends. Everyone else was too stunned to speak. Were their eyes deceiving them?

Harry opened his arms, "It's been a while, everyone."

* * *

Harry and his friends arrived at Grimmauld Place. It was absolutely hilarious what had happened after he revealed his identity. There were multiple shouts of 'Harry!' before he felt someone rush into him, giving him a punch in his gut before being hugged.

That person was the same one who was currently latching into his arm, not even letting go when they apparated.

"Hermione," Harry said as he looked at her, "Do you think you can let go of my arm now? I'm not going anywhere you know."

She shook her head.

"Come now, what if I have to go to the loo? Are you going to follow me there too?" he said laughing.

He saw her cheeks flush and she reluctantly let go of his arm. "Where have you been Harry? It's been far too long."

Harry led the way to the kitchen. Just as he sat down, Hermione quickly took the seat next to him so fast that he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Is everything alright Hermione?"

"Yes, you prat," she scowled then her face became gentler, "How are you? Did you find peace? Your answers?"

Harry watched as Sirius, Lupin, Luna, Tonks, who was the brown haired, heart shaped woman, Moody and Professor Dumbledore sat down. The Weasley's had wanted to be there but unfortunately, Charlie had once again been injured by one of his dragons so the family was off to Romania to check up on him.

"I am fine." Harry lifted his arm up, fingers stretched. Seconds later Hedwig flew down from the ceiling and landed on Harry's finger. "We're fine. I have found peace." He began to stroke Hedwig's feathers when he put his arm down. "And I have realized that my journey for answers was merely for naught."

"Why?"

"Because Sirius, I came to the conclusion," Harry scowled, "that you and everyone else were right all along."

"You don't seem very happy about it though."

"Admitting that I was wrong is a difficult thing to swallow." He lied.

Hermione looked at him, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. Rebuild the Potter House probably. I could pretty much live my life without having to work but I'd be pretty bored."

"Why not join the Auror's?" Moody asked gruffly.

Harry waved him off, "I'd rather not. It's Ron's thing, not mine."

"Well then Harry," spoke Professor Dumbledore, "Why not join Professor Tonks as Defense against the Dark Arts instructor?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Don't I have to be an apprentice like Hermione?"

"I believe you are more than qualified to teach and Ms. Granger is now a full-fledged Professor of Transfiguration. I daresay Ms. McGonagall is enjoying her retirement right now."

"Ah, so she's retired."

"Yes. What are your thoughts on the matter of my offer Harry?"

Harry leaned back in his chair. Should he take it? He would be at home at Hogwarts. Hermione and Tonks were there too, so he wouldn't feel awkward about being at the staff table with several of the other professors.

Not to mention, the restricted section at the library. Harry would have salivated if he didn't have an audience looking at him. The restricted section, Harry could read every single book there. There had to be several books dealing with the Dark Arts there.

Voldemort would not be showing up anytime soon either, he felt. "I'll take it Professor. When do I start?"

"In a few days; the Christmas vacation will be over soon."

Harry nodded; he had no problem with that. The sooner he could get into the restricted section, the better. A sudden thought reached his mind, "Tonks? Aren't you an Auror?"

Tonks smile waned. "Unfortunately, I was fired." At Harry's surprise look, she elaborated, "It's because there's hardly anything we can do. The night you took out Voldemort, most of the Death Eaters were captured. Sure there are several missing like Malfoy senior and the Carrows but it's generally been so peaceful that Auror's aren't mostly needed. It's a time of peace now."

"I see."

"Oh don't get me wrong. I've come to enjoy teaching it's just… different from being an Auror."

"Ah," Harry scratched his head. "Well, I hope we'll work together well."

Tonks beamed at him, "I'm sure we will Harry."

Hermione, annoyed at Tonks for holding Harry's attention, spoke up. "So Harry, what have you been up to for the past year?"

"There really isn't much to tell to be honest. Thanks Sirius," Sirius had summoned several bottles of Butterbeer for all of them to drink. "I've seen most of England, France, Italy, and Poland all for the sake of finding peace and merit to my unease. I had hoped to find something to prove me right but gave up when I received Ron's letter about Pettigrew's capture.

"I was disappointed really and am forced to admit that my journey for answers turned into a year long vacation." Harry drank some of his butterbeer.

"Will be you going away again?" Tonks asked with concern.

"No, no." Harry waved her off, "As I said, I've made peace with myself about it." Harry's stomach churned at the lie, "I'm back for good this time."

Harry spent the rest of his day lounging around Grimmauld Place. It amazed him how much the place had changed. It was no longer dirty and while Sirius had yet to finish, the house looked better than it had before.

He was now in his bedroom next to Sirius' room, on the third floor. Across from him was Tonks' room and Hermione's room was on the second floor, below Tonks'.

Moody, Lupin and Dumbledore had left hours earlier. At the moment Harry was at his desk, in his room, overlooking several pieces of parchment. They held his thoughts and his theories of Voldemort's plans for the future. Generally of course, they contained world domination but it was the _how_ that interested Harry the most.

His room was fairly large; larger than his room at Privet Drive ever was at least. It was nicely furnished. It held a mahogany desk and chair on one side of the room, near his bed. There was a bookshelf, which held several books, across from his bed and a slightly dusty window across from the door that led to the hallway.

This was Harry's room. He had lived here, much to Sirius' joy and his, ever since Voldemort's death three years ago. The Dursley's were more than happy to watch him leave their doorstep for good. Harry could only think that the feeling was mutual.

Harry heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said after hastily gathering his papers and placing them inside his desk.

Sirius came in and closed the door. "Harry." He said standing beside the bookshelf. "Surely you're not too old as to give your godfather a hug."

Harry laughed, stood up and gave Sirius a hug. They released each other after a pat on the back. "We never talked much after we got back. Hermione and Tonks pretty much took over and ignored everyone else, didn't they?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Indeed they did. Have a seat Harry; let's catch up, now that the girls aren't here, shall we?"

"That'd be great."

Harry sat at the chair on his desk while Sirius sat on his bed. "So Sirius," Harry began, "How do you feel now that you're a free man?"

"It feels odd really. I've spent nearly five years hiding here and now, knowing that I could walk freely without being arrested, it's… well… odd."

Harry nodded, he could understand that. "What are you going to do? Look for work? Stay home?"

"Oh heck no, I'm not staying at home all the time now that I'm free. I might join this Organization Remus has joined."

"Organization?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't know the name, Remus won't tell me, but what I do know is that it is made up of Witches, Wizards, and magical creatures with human intelligence, like Centaurs, Vampires and the like."

"What do they do?"

"Have you ever heard the term, Bounty Hunter?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Well, Dark Wizards and Muggles, depending on the crime they committed have a certain bounty on them. A reward, sort of, for capturing them."

"I see, almost like being an Auror."

"Not exactly Harry. While the Auror's have the Ministry of Magic breathing down their necks and have the usual, pointless paperwork to do, a Bounty Hunter works without all that. There's a lot more freedom in it, including the use of spells."

"Oh?" This was getting interesting.

"Yeah, full use of the Unforgivables but only against the Bounties, the term they use for wanted fugitives. The Dark Arts are free to use as well but, again, only against the Bounties."

"I'm beginning to regret choosing the Defense against the Dark Arts position." Harry said half-jokingly. "Hey wait a second," his face screwed up as he remembered Tonks' conversation with him, "Why didn't Tonks join? Former Auror, Metamorphmagus abilities, she would seem perfect for them."

Sirius grimaced, "She would have but she and Remus had a little row."

He raised his eyebrows, Tonks and Remus? Remus didn't seem to be the type to be angry enough to have an argument with someone. He voiced his thoughts to Sirius.

"Well, a couple things happened while you were away. Ron received an Order of Merlin, Third Class, which I will explain how he got it later, Hermione became Head of House for Gryffindor and Remus and Tonks got in a relationship."

"Remus is more the rational type of man, Sirius; surely he would have worked things out with whatever happened with Tonks in a calmer manner?"

"Unfortunately, while on a trip to Bulgaria last summer, Remus had a little 'encounter' with his partner.'"

Harry tilted his head in confusion which caused Sirius to sigh in frustration.

"You're as dense as ever, Remus pretty much committed adultery Harry. Tonks found out about it when Remus walked into Grimmauld Place smelling like perfume."

"I see."

"She was very hurt by the fact that he denied it. Who was he trying to kid? She was an Auror for goodness sake! She called on his lies and he was bullheaded enough not to admit it. It only escalated into verbal argument when I came downstairs to see what the fuss is about. I'm sure if I had been a little later, I'd have seen a duel.

"Well anyway, at the time, Remus was already in the Organization, the reason he was in Bulgaria was because of a Bounty being spotted there. Tonks had been fired the day the argument happened. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out without me telling you."

Indeed. Tonks most likely did not want to be anywhere near Remus. "She held herself well though in the kitchens a few hours ago."

"It wouldn't surprise me; she much ignores Remus' very existence."

"That's quite sad."

"It is and Remus only has himself to blame. Tonks moved out of his flat a day later after she had asked me if she could live here. I didn't mind. I have several rooms empty with only mother's portrait as company."

"Where you mad at Remus?"

"Heck yeah! Remus cheated on my niece! What else was I supposed to feel? Blood is thicker than water Harry but we have since made up."

"Hmm," Harry thought as he nodded, "With only your mother's portrait? Whatever happened to Kreacher?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust, "The little bastard died in the attic clutching one of Rudolphus' old possessions. Could care less how he died, all I can say is good riddance. All he ever did was making the house dirtier."

"I can't help but agree with you." Harry stretched, "He was always bad mouthing half-bloods and muggleborns."

"So Harry, curious as to how Ron got his Order of Merlin, Third Class award?"

"Oh I already knew. He had such outstanding grades in his Auror Training and managed to capture Antonin Dolohov who was torturing a Muggle. He's gotten strong hasn't he?"

"Yes and I'm afraid his ego's gotten so big his head might explode."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Oh similar thing except Ron was in a relationship with Hermione. It didn't work out as well as they thought. Always fighting, always arguing, even about the little things."

Harry couldn't help but nod, "Sounds exactly like them."

"Sometimes, I think, during her relationship with him, she envisioned him being nicer to her; kind of like you are with her."

Harry smiled at the compliment. "I'm sure she'll find someone worthy."

At the exact moment, Harry sneezed, completely missing Sirius' incredulous look. Sirius couldn't help but mutter, "Dense as ever."

"What was that Sirius?" Harry asked, unable to hear.

"Nothing at all Harry." Sirius rose to leave the room, he opened the door before he looked at him. "Oh, before I forget. I added a dueling stage and a Muggle gymnasium in the basement. It's good not to get rusty with your spells. You'll be teaching soon. See you later Harry."

"A moment Sirius," Harry said as he stood up.

"A dueling stage, how about it? Care to see how strong I've gotten since we've last met?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I had no idea you were such a jokester like your father Harry."

Harry grinned, "What's that matter? Chicken?"

Sirius gave him a sour look, "Far from it, I was merely sparing you the chance of humiliating yourself."

"Really now," Harry rolled his eyes, "I was thinking the same about you."

Sirius let out a raucous laugh, "I'll meet you downstairs in several minutes then. I want to have a Firewhiskey prepared for when I kick your ass."

* * *

Tonks, who was in her room across from Harry's, was staring intently at the mirror in front of her. She had slight bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep due to the amount of papers she had to grade. Hopefully Harry would be willing to share the work.

The thought of Harry working with her brought butterfly's to her stomach. He had surprised her when he appeared in the Ministry today. He looked different than what she remembered. His he was taller than she was, near Ron's height. His cheekbones were more defined and he carried himself with an air that demanded respect. Yet his eyes shone with kindness and love.

She could not help but want him to look at her with those eyes, only her.

She listened intently, hours before, to his explanation of his travels. Her heart yearned for him, more than it had for Lupin, when he told everyone that he was back for good.

To be completely honest with herself, she missed him. She held a silly little girlish crush on him ever since she watched his battle against the Dark Lord. It grew as the years grew by despite the fact that she barely knew anything about him and his sudden departure only served fuel her crush.

Her relationship with Lupin was something special, or so she thought. Unfortunately, Lupin had betrayed her trust when he slept with his partner. He threw her away, like she was some sort of rag doll and he even had the gall to deny it!

Suffice to say, she and Lupin were no longer on speaking terms and she was content to ignore him for good. Oh there were times when he would try and speak to her, to apologize or maybe argue to defend himself and to try to mend his broken pride.

When Harry revealed himself to be the man that was standing between them and the exit, she felt… What? What did she feel?

Was it love? Could she love someone she hardly knew anything about? Harry was such an enigma to her. The only woman to understand him would be… Hermione.

Tonks' eyes narrowed. She felt jealousy; she could definitely admit that, when she saw Hermione jump into Harry's arms inside the Ministry's courtroom. She knew she made Hermione jealous when she had Harry's attention on her.

Now this made her think, _'Does Harry feel anything for her?'_

If he did then she would step aside but if he didn't…

Tonks tilted her head to the side; if he didn't feel anything for Hermione then she would pounce on Harry like a cat high on catnip.

She wanted to know more about him and more about her feelings towards him. She briefly wondered what she would do if things would develop between them. Her cheeks flushed a bright hue of red. She was getting too ahead of herself!

She turned around and stared at the door in front of her that lead to the hallway, toward Harry's room. Should she try and begin to get to know him now?

No, no. Not with her so close. She had a feeling that Hermione would interrupt any conversation she would start with him. At least, in Hogwarts, Hermione would be too busy to try anything since she would be busy teaching.

Tonks' nodded. She would wait until Hogwarts. In the meantime though, she'll concentrate on her dueling skills. Even if she was no longer an Auror, habits are hard to break.

* * *

Right below Tonks' room was Hermione. At the moment, she was looking over her photo album as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

There were photographs of herself, Ron, Luna, her professors and various sceneries of Hogwarts. However, the one photograph she had her attention on was the man that had captured her heart.

Harry Potter

The picture she took of him was when he was staring at the lake, deep in thought. Several trees were behind him as well as Hogwarts. The leaves swayed behind him but he didn't move, not after the flash of her camera. She wondered what he was thinking about back then, in their sixth year.

Hermione caressed Harry's cheek. She dearly wished that the photograph of Harry was the real thing she was touching.

He had surprised her the moment he pulled down his hood back at the Ministry of Magic. He looked far different from their last encounter. His shoulders were broader, his hair longer, and she detected hints of muscle when she punched him in the gut before she hugged him fiercely.

She stared at her hand. She was angry that he left without saying goodbye and without taking her with him but she was glad he came back.

She then gave a wistful glance at the door. What does he think of her? Was she merely his friend?

He never shook his arm to get her away when they arrived here earlier. Could that have been a sign?

Or maybe he was trying to spare her feelings.

Did he have another woman in his life? Was he secretly seeing someone? Someone he met during his trip perhaps?

Hermione shook her head. No, of course not. If he had, Harry would have been accompanied by someone.

Her musings shifted to Tonks and it instantly brought a scowl to her face. How dare she fawn over him like a lovesick schoolgirl?

She grimaced, was she not acting the same? She shook her head, _'Of course not,'_ she thought, _'at the very least, I have my dignity.'_

Maybe she should start getting closer to Harry; maybe he'll develop an interest in her. They were already friends, very good friends and if she could make Harry see that she was interested in him, maybe, just maybe, he would begin to see her more than just a friend.

She placed the photo album on her desk, stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't bad looking but she wasn't exactly a knockout like Tonks either. If there was a word in the dictionary for what described her, it would be pretty.

No longer did she have the bushy haired and bucked teeth look; her hair was slightly long, a little past her neck, straight and it curled slightly at the very end. Nor did she carry herself to be so meek. No. What stared right back at her was a woman with an air of ability, a woman of intelligence.

And a woman in love.

She had accepted that she was. Oh what a shock that was! Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when her Mother told her what she was feeling.

Hermione smiled to herself, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. She is a woman in love with her best friend. It was something others rarely experienced, something her parents were experiencing.

She should find and talk to Harry. Their conversation at the kitchen was not enough for her. She wanted to be by his side.

Primping herself before nodding, Hermione headed out the door; intent on having a long, uninterrupted, conversation with her friend.

* * *

A/N: I hope most of you enjoyed reading that chapter. As for the reason why Voldemort seemed too weak during the fight against Harry and Dumbledore… well, that will all be explained far later into the story as well as the reason why he did not run, even though he claimed that he will not flee with his tail between his legs.

As for the Death Eaters, I had decided in between having the Order of the Phoenix, taking care of the Death Eaters at the ministry in only a matter of minutes, rather than an hour in which I had originally planned. No idea why but I can say it was sort of on a whim.

Now! I've decided to add a little romance in Harry's life. It'll take a while for the romance to build even more but I can tell you that two of the women that will be vying for Harry's heart are one Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Granger. Two have yet to make their appearance. Care to make a guess?

You've most likely assumed that I will be writing a harem fic but I've really yet to decide. It will be rather difficult for me to write without it conflicting with the plot.

There are several things I want to point out before I wrap this up. The Organization, it will be explained later on in the story. I'll probably regret it but one of the women that will worm her way into Harry's heart will be there. No, neither an OC nor a Mary Sue. Hate it just as much as you do.

What do you think so far? Like it? Don't like it but have advice for me? Let me know! I have over 300 hits and only two reviews!

Ivan D. Wright


	3. New Nurse, New Professor

Harry Potter and the Pandora's Box

By: Ivan D. Wright

* * *

Chapter Three: New Nurse, New Professor. Welcome Back to Hogwarts!

Tonks watched as Harry and Sirius walked toward the dueling stage platform in the center of the room. She had bumped into them on her way out and after telling them where she was going, both had replied that the dueling platform was their destination as well.

She offered to serve as a referee and, much to Sirius' persistence and Harry's amusement, a witness to Harry's defeat.

"Are you ready Harry?" Sirius asked as he stared at him from across the platform.

"One second Sirius," Harry unbuttoned his robes to take it off. Tonks' had to hold her breath at the sight before her. Right in front of her Harry wore a tight, black, sleeveless shirt. It was very tightly wrapped around him, almost like a second skin, that she could see the various muscles along his torso and his arms.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Been working out have you?" he looked down at himself and rubbed his belly, "I may have to hit the gym. I have a bit of a gut, don't you think so Tonks?" He turned his head toward his niece who had her eyes fixated on Harry. "Tonks?" He received no reply, "Oi, Tonks! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Tonks shook her head and looked at Sirius, who gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, whatever," she muttered.

Sirius rolled his eyes before staring back at Harry, who had flung his robe toward a nearby chair. "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah," he said before he bowed to Sirius.

Sirius bowed at Harry before taking his stance; one foot in front of him and his wand held high.

Harry merely stood there, wand in hand.

"Well? Get into your stance Harry."

"I am. Shall I start?"

"As if," Sirius flourished his wand and aimed at Harry, "_Conjunctivitis!"_

Harry simply sidestepped the jet of black light, "Come at me with everything you've got Sirius. No need to hold back. Use everything except the Killing Curse."

"Didn't they ever tell you not to get cocky in the battlefield? It could get you killed, _Expelliarmus!"_

Harry raised his wand, _"Protego!"_

Tonks watched as Sirius' spell bounced back at him. His wand flew upwards and ended up falling a few feet behind him. She was about to call the match in Harry's favor but was interrupted when Harry shouted, _"_It's over Sirius, _Petrificus Totalus," _

Surprisingly, Sirius managed to roll out of the way of the spell before dashing toward his wand. "It's not over yet Harry," he said as he got up, _"Locomotor Mortis!" _

"Didn't think you'd retrieve your wand, _Protego,_"

Tonks watched with amusement as Sirius' spell rebounded back at him but was disappointed when he merely sidestepped then walked forward, "I used to learn from your father Harry; I won't go down so easily. _Incarcerous!" _

Harry flourished his wand before aiming at the ropes that flew out of Sirius' wand, _"Incendio," _fire burst forth from Harry's wand engulfing the ropes before they wrapped around him. He waved his wand once more before banishing the flaming rope toward Sirius.

_"Aquamenti!" _A stream of water attacked the ropes causing steam to erupt. "We're pretty even matched, don't you think Harry?"

Harry stared at Sirius with amusement in his eyes, "Far from it Sirius, I haven't even shown you what I can truly do."

"Don't hold back on my account my dear Godson, _Stupefy!"_

Tonks watched as the jet of red light headed straight for Harry. To her utter surprise, Harry never lifted his wand up but instead, he lifted his empty left hand before catching the jet of light.

"Impossible," Sirius said breathlessly; wide eyed.

"Oh but it is my dear Godfather. I've learned more magic than Albus Dumbledore himself! Take this as proof, I'll make you regret what you've said." Harry lifted his left hand, the once small red jet of light had become larger, about the size of a Quaffle, in Harry's hand; it was glowing a violent shade of red. He jabbed the point of his wand and stabbed the glowing orb. He let his left arm drop to his side; the glowing orb sticking to his wand, and, with a flourish of his wand, he aimed at his Godfather,_ "Stupefy Maxima!" _

Countless streams of red lights shot out of Harry's wand; or more accurately, the red orb that was connected with Harry's wand, with so much force that he was pushed back slightly. There was a yell as Sirius tried dodging them all before casting the shield spell.

Harry's spells continued to hit Sirius' shield spell before it shattered, causing the remaining stunners to hit his body in various places. Harry's volley of spells continued until the orb of red light, began growing smaller and smaller until it diminished, leaving the tip of his wand smoking.

Tonks was flabbergasted at what she had just seen. It was impossible, it _should_ have been impossible. "Harry," she said, "How in bloody hell did you do _that!?_"

Harry was startled; he had forgotten that she was there. He scratched his head before staring at her, "I'll explain in a moment," he said before pointing his wand at his fallen opponent, _"Enervate" _

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up, "Ah damn."

Tonks shook her head out of her stupor, "Winner, Harry Potter."

Harry extended his hand toward Sirius who accepted gratefully. "So what happened exactly? All I saw was you grabbing my spell, which by the way is unheard of, before I have several stunners being aimed at me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Interestingly enough, I read it in a book while traveling around Bulgaria. I can't do anything more than the simple disarming and stunning spells. Anything lower is a possibility but I haven't tested it."

"What about the stronger spells?" asked Tonks as she was making her way closer to them.

"Like?"

"Incendio, Aquamenti, the Leg-Locker curse, and the like," she said as she conjured a chair to sit on.

Harry sat on the edge of the dueling platform; Sirius did the same as he watched Harry curiously. "I'm afraid I can't do that with Incendio and Aquamenti because what comes out of the wand isn't a stream of magic but fire and water, respectively. And to answer your earlier question Sirius," he said as he turned his head toward him, "I have to put a bit of magic on my hand, my non-wand arm, so that I can hold the spell I catch. I enlarge it as much as I can by charging it with magic coming from my hand. Once it's as big as I can make it, I jab the tip of the wand inside it and… hmm… expel it by using the incantation of the spell and the Latin word, _Maxima._

"As for trying it with the Leg-Locker curse, I haven't tried it yet."

"You say 'stream of magic,'" said Tonks with a hand on her cheek, "does that mean spells like the _Avada Kadavra _and _Crucio_ work with it?"

Harry seemed thoughtful for a second before he replied, "It's quite possible but I'm not all that keen to try it, especially the _Avada Kadavra."_

Tonks nodded, she could understand that. She sudden thought struck her, "Hey can you teach me?"

Sirius interrupted Harry's reply, "Hold on now, I was going to ask first. Lend me that book Harry."

Harry lifted his hands, as if to push away their questions. "Whoa now, I can lend you the book Sirius," he noticed Tonks' crestfallen face. "And I'll personally teach Tonks how to do it." He couldn't help but smile along with Tonks', it was infectious. "I'll leave the book in your study Sirius, just make sure to take good care of it, there are only a few copies in the entire world, and I'll start teaching you when we get to Hogwarts, okay Tonks?"

"Of course Harry,"

"That sounds great! Now, how about you and I have a spar?"

"Ah, that's right. You originally came here to keep your skills sharp." Harry said as he stood up, Tonks stood up as well and walked opposite of Harry; toward the end of the dueling platform. "This should be interesting, fighting against an Auror."

"I'm glad you're not underestimating me and its ex-Auror. I'm a professor now, remember?

"Right, sorry. Are you ready?" Tonks nodded and both bowed simultaneously.

"Ah, I guess I'll play referee," Sirius said, "Begin!"

* * *

_'It was an interesting fight,'_ Harry thought as he sat on his chair in front of his desk. The battle with Tonks was exhilarating but hardly challenging. He had ultimately ended the fight with the _Maxima_ technique, _Petrificus Totalus Maxima._

Unfortunately, Tonks did not take her defeat well. She was a bit miffed and called him a cheat but he knew she did it all in good fun.

Harry sighed as he stared the several pieces of parchment in front of him. They contained his thoughts and notes on Voldemort. He was somewhere out there; every instinct in his body told him so, but no matter how much he racked his brain, Harry could not give think of as to how he was. Not to mention, his plans.

He grimaced, he'll have search Riddle Manor, something he had yet to do, and if he didn't find anything there, well, he'll have to resort going to Azkaban and talk with Pettigrew. _'That rat ought to know something.'_

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. It was nearly midnight, who would be seeing him this late?

Harry hastily gathered together his notes, for the second time today, and placed them inside his desk. "Come in." he said as he turned his chair around toward the door.

Hermione entered wearing only her nightgown, Harry averted his eyes; cheeks flushed. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione closed the door behind her before making her way over to Harry's bed. "Nothing really, I just wanted to talk with you for a little while before heading to bed."

Harry scratched the back of his head and nodded. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Us," was her only reply as she lied down on Harry's bed.

He raised an eyebrow, "What about us?"

"Well, we'll be going back to Hogwarts in two days. What do you expect will happen?"

Harry sat back on his chair. After a moment thinking, he replied, "Nothing exciting I can tell you that."

"No thoughts as to what your students will be like?"

"I'm sure they won't be as bad as we were when we were attending Hogwarts. Besides, I have Tonks with me." Harry laughed, oblivious to Hermione's scowl, "I'm sure she'll keep them straight."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I'm sure she will," she said before muttering quietly, "among other things."

"Yeah, so how has life been treating you?"

Hermione raised her arms above her head, "It's been going rather well, despite the few problems that have happened."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Do tell Hermione."

And so, Harry spent the next half hour hearing about Hermione talk about her relationship with Ron. He made sure to look and sound surprised; he didn't want to be seen as a bad friend now did he?

Still, Harry had not heard the full details from Sirius several hours before about Hermione's relationship with Ron. He had to keep himself composed when he heard about the amount of verbal abuse Ron had put her through. It seemed things only had gotten worse for them, their arguments at least, when they started going out.

He was glad she had broken things off with him before it would have developed into something physical. He made a mental note to talk with Ron if he ever saw him again.

"I'm assuming you two avoid each other now?"

"We do. He was not very happy when I broke things off. He promised to change but the things he said were too hurtful for me to change my mind."

Harry grimaced at the way she calmly talked. "You still hurt a little inside." He said as he looked away from her.

Hermione turned her head and stared at his face. "I do, he was one of my best friends, despite us arguing most of the time."

Harry smiled slightly, "Well, at least you still have me, right?"

Hermione swore her heart skipped a beat, "Yeah," Her mouth was dry. She gulped before continuing, "Well Harry, I should get to bed. It's past midnight after all."

"Goodnight Hermione." He said as he watched her make her way to the door.

She stared at him longingly before she replied to him, "Goodnight Harry."

* * *

The past two days passed uneventfully for Harry Potter. He spent the entire time in his room looking over his notes and theories. Most of them sounded far-fetched while others sounded reasonable.

Aside from racking his brains for answers and more theories, Harry spent his time searching for books on the Dark Arts in Sirius' study, as well as making sure to leave his book the _Maxima _technique on Sirius' desk, and Knockturn Alley. He studied several spells, some which would work extremely well with his _Maxima_ technique should he ever become surrounded by enemies.

He also spent his time speaking with both Tonks and Hermione; something he could not help but enjoy.

Harry was currently standing at platform 9 ¾ staring at the familiar red and black Locomotor train. Tonks was beside him, to his left, and Hermione to his right.

"What are you doing Harry?"

He smiled at Tonks, who blushed prettily, "Just reminiscing, let's go."

Harry, who had his shrunken trunk in his pocket and Hedwig on his shoulder, entered the train. They were early and so they had no trouble finding an empty compartment. It was almost eerily similar as to his days back as a student, being inside the train's compartment, despite Ron Weasley's absence.

Harry sat in front of Hermione and Tonks, both of which were glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes. Harry was, however, oblivious to it all and could only think about each of them in turn.

Tonks and he had been gradually getting closer. He had learned more about her for the past two days, mostly about her days as an Auror and sometimes about her life at Hogwarts.

Talking about her days at Hogwarts was something Harry listened to with utmost attention, much to Tonks' delight, he noticed. It made him smile to see talk too animatedly about things. Not to mention, it made him feel inexplicably warm inside. Something he was curious about.

Oddly enough, he felt the same way around Hermione, though it was not as profound as when he was around Tonks.

As he pondered on his feelings, Tonks and Hermione continued glaring at each other. Both had found out about each others feelings, though Tonks was still a bit unsure, and were trying to sabotage their times with Harry.

However, now that they were making their return to Hogwarts, both had silently agreed to put forth their professions before their affections.

Not that they really had any inclination to follow that agreement. All's fair in love and war, right?

Half hour had passed before the train pulled out of the station. He could hear the rustle and bustle of students from the other compartments. They were excited, just as he was, to be going back to Hogwarts.

Hermione had pulled out a book to read and Tonks, like him, opted to stare out the window. Her daydreaming and he locked in deep thought.

One of the first things he'd have to do when he arrived at Hogwarts was search the restricted section. He had a lot more training to do; he had to prepare himself in case _he_ returned. He'll also make use of the Room of Requirements. He had so much to do.

_'I'll have to visit Riddle Manor as soon as I can. However…'_ he stared at Tonks' face, _'I'll be busy teaching Tonks the _Maxima_ technique.'_ He frowned, _'This is bad, I shouldn't have told her I would. Hell, even showing that technique was a bad idea in the first place. I'll have to warn Sirius not to divulge the secrets of that book. It would be bad if any Death Eaters got a hold of it. It looks like I'll have to visit Riddle Manor after this term ends._'

The ride toward Hogwarts remained quiet, despite Harry's attempt to strike up a conversation with the girls. Whenever one had his attention, the other would interrupt and cause the conversation to end.

It was painfully boring and Harry could only sigh in relief as he caught sight of Hogwarts Castle.

"Harry," Tonks spoke

He turned his head and looked at Tonks curiously, "Yes Tonks?"

"Could you step out for a moment so that I could change into my robes? I can't very well walk into Hogwarts wearing Muggle clothing after all."

"Ah right. I should do the same I suppose."

Harry walked outside, leaving Hedwig; who was asleep, Tonks and Hermione inside to change. While they changed, Harry pulled out his shrunken trunk, placed it on the floor, enlarged it, pulled out a black colored robe, shrunk his trunk again and placed it in his pocket.

Unlike Tonks and Hermione, and perhaps several other Professor's, Harry really did not care for appearances. He was there to teach, not impress.

He slipped into his robe and waited several minutes before being allowed inside the compartment.

"Say Tonks," Harry said as he sat down, "How are the students in our classes like?"

Tonks thought about it before replying, "They're an interesting bunch. The first years are timid but eager to learn, especially the Ravenclaws," Harry nodded, "The second to fourth years are rather mischievous, and some even skip class. The fifth years to the seventh are more serious in their work, much mature."

"I see, have you thought about what we're going to teach them this term?"

She gave him a sheepish look, "I tend to wing it." Harry gave her an incredulous look. "Don't look at me like that! I'm so busy grading the student's homework's and exams." She gave a slight smile, "I guess Dumbledore found out about my problem and had offered you to work alongside _me._" She grinned at him when she heard Hermione's low growl.

Harry, oblivious to it all, smiled at her. "I'll help grading the homework's and exams and even help you develop some sort of lesson plan."

"That sounds perfect Harry."

Their conversation ended with the train pulling into Hogsmeade Station. He poked Hedwig awake and after hearing her indignant hoot, which he paid no mind, he placed her on his shoulder before pulling up his hood and walking out of the train.

"Why the hood?" Hermione asked him,

"I'm not real keen on being surrounded by the students wanting to shake my hand and wanting autographs."

"You'll meet them eventually though," Tonks pointed out.

"It'll be in the classroom, where I'll make sure they'll stay in their seats."

"You sure don't enjoy the perks of being a celebrity, do ya?"

"I do not Tonks. Come, let's get a carriage."

It took Harry and his friends several minutes to reach Hogwarts Castle. Once they did, Harry took a moment to pet the Thestral, much to Tonks and Hermione's confusion.

They walked inside Hogwarts Castle and the moment they did, Harry felt such a wave of nostalgia that it would have caused him to stand still, as he stared at the grand hallway, had Hermione not locked her arm around his to pull him toward the Great Hall.

"Come on Harry, we have to take our seat at the Professor's table before the other students arrive."

Harry entered the Great Hall and smiled at the sight before him. Though the four rows tables were devoid of students, the house ghosts had made their appearance. In front of him, at the end of the room, lay one long table with a little more than a dozen chairs. In the middle of those chairs, lay a highly decorated, throne-like, chair.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said in greeting as he walked toward him, he noted Snape's scowl.

"Harry, my boy, welcome back to Hogwarts, please have a seat while we wait for our students to arrive."

Harry moved and sat, much to his distaste, next to Severus Snape. It felt odd, sitting there. He never once thought of the difference in sitting here and the tables where the students sat.

He pulled down his hood.

"So, not only has my application for the Defense against the Dark Arts been rejected, I now have to deal with you, Potter." Snape sneered at him.

Harry could not help but smile in reply, "_Professor_ Potter, Severus."

"Arrogant, just like your father." He scowled.

"Careful _Snape_, lest my arrogance pushes me to thrust my fist down your throat." Harry said coldly. Bloody hell did it feel good to let out his frustrations against him!

"Now, now Harry, Severus. Do try to get along." Dumbledore said,

"Yes Headmaster."

"Of course, Headmaster."

Several minutes passed before the first couple of students entered the Great Hall. Slowly, but surely, the tables began to fill up with first to seventh years. He smiled when he saw the first years. _'They're so small. I wonder if I was ever that height.' _

Dumbledore had waited until everyone had arrived before he stood up. This had caused every conversation, mainly the whispers as to who the young man and woman were sitting at the staff table.

"I would like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts after your Christmas vacations. First, before we eat, I would like to introduce two new staff members. Please welcome Professor Harry Potter, who will be working along side Professor Tonks, and finally, due to Madam Promfrey, our nurse, retiring, I had to seek a new Hogwarts nurse. Please welcome Madam Fleur Delacour."

Harry stood up, surprised, and bowed. He watched, from the corner of his eye, as the blond haired, blue-eyed half-Veela stood up and curtsied.

As he sat he began to hear loud whispers coming from all the tables. _'At least they're not trying to get my Autograph.'_

"And now, as I'm sure most of you are famished, tuck in."

* * *

Harry stared at the sight of Hedwig flying away into the night sky, carrying a letter for Sirius, asking him not to lend the book to anyone, including Remus, and to return it to him the moment he finished learning the _Maxima_ technique.

He was in his office, _'our office,' _he mentally corrected; he worked with Tonks after all.

It was a fairly small office. Dumbledore had added a second desk to the room so it was rather cramped. However, it had enough room for a small library of books to be shelved next to the door that led to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

Across from that door was another door that led into his and Tonks' living quarters. For some reason he could not understand, Hermione was not really happy with that.

His desk was in front of the only window in that room, Tonks' desk was only a few feet in front of him.

Harry went and opened the door that led to his and Tonks' living room. It was nearly the size of the common room in Gryffindor Tower, something that made him happy, complete with a fireplace, located right next to the door he entered.

A loveseat and an arm chair sat on top of a silk rug. The floor itself was carpeted. Behind the loveseat was a spiral staircase that led to his and Tonks' rooms that had their very own washrooms.

While the common room was nicely furnished, Harry's bedroom was simple and plain; a four-post bed, mahogany desk and chair and an empty bookshelf. He was glad for the large window that was in front of his desk. It had a nice view of the lake from there; something to stare at in case he was lost in thought.

Harry pulled out the sheet of parchment that was in his pocket. Tonks had given him a copy of their schedule. It was quite a full day tomorrow, as well as the rest of the week, leaving Friday and the weekends free.

However, Friday and Saturday were going to be busy days. He and Tonks agreed on those days to train. He was going to teach her the _Maxima _technique.

Harry walked upstairs, opened the door to his left at the top, and walked into his room. He was tired but his mind was entirely chaotic. Thoughts of Tonks, Hermione, his classes, the professors, and Voldemort filled his head. Harry gripped his head in agony, it was beginning to throb, and closed his eyes.

_'You seem a little distracted, Harry.'_

Harry whipped his head around in fright. He knew that voice, it was impossible…

'Neville, you're alive?'

Neville's brown eyes looked at him in amusement. 'Afraid not Harry, I'm just a figment of your imagination, really.'

Harry looked at him critically, 'So how is it I can see you so clearly?'

'Magic,' Neville laughed at Harry's annoyed look and elaborated, 'Your thoughts are rather scrambled, I can tell. You've kept a lot of things to yourself and your magic, knowing the torment you're going through, decided to help by using an image you're most familiar with.'

'But out of all the people I know, why you?'

'You know, the real Neville would have probably been hurt by that comment.' The image of Neville walked toward the window and stared outside the window. 'As for why _I_ chose this image, I think it would have been better than if I were to choose, say, Tonks or Hermione, or perhaps Sirius?'

'Right, right, I get your point. I would have most likely kept my mouth shut.' Harry took a moment to let Neville's words sink in further, 'You said '_I,'_ does that mean you're…?'

Neville nodded, 'I am a part of your magic, a part of you, and nothing more and nothing less.'

'I see.' Harry moved stared at Neville's back. 'I guess that would explain why you still look the same as you had in fifth year.'

'Let's not dillydally, shall we? Even I have my limits and I don't mean in temper.'

'What is it you want to talk about?'

'Your feelings,' Neville turned around to look at him.

Harry snorted, 'Sorry, but I'm not the type to have a heart to heart with someone, especially with himself.'

'We're changing, you know.' Harry watched as Neville sat on the chair, 'Even though you may not notice it.'

'Really now? How so?' Harry crossed his arms

'Our magic, _I'm _changing. I've become darker ever since _his_ defeat, ever since your unease began.'

'I don't feel evil.'

Neville scoffed, 'Idiot, I don't mean evil. Your intentions are still pure, I can tell you that, however the way we're going about our goal; to make sure _he_ never returns, is rather twisted.'

'Do tell.'

'An interest in the Dark Arts and the fact that our goal has become very much an obsession.'

'My obsession is to rid the world of a maniac that wants nothing more than to rule the world? Excuse me for wanting to save the world!'

'There's nothing wrong with that, I was merely pointing it out to you. Don't get your knickers in a knot.'

Harry scowled, this was his magic? 'My interest in the Dark Arts, is there anything wrong with that too?'

Neville smiled at him, 'I really could care less about the Dark Arts. What matters to you however, is your fear.'

Harry scoffed, 'My fear?'

'That you might turn into Voldemort someday,'

He froze, 'Won't it happen?'

'I'll answer that in a moment. I want to point out that your logic is severely twisted. You want to delve into the Dark Arts because you find the defense against them purely… defensive and weak, except the shield charm; which is a handy tool by the way. You want strength and power to make sure _he_ never becomes a threat again.'

'Since you know so much about me, tell me, do I have a problem with using the Dark Arts? Is there a problem with me wanting to make sure he stays dead?'

Neville glared at him, 'Your fear stupid. Drop the tough guy façade in front of me; it's a waste of my time.'

Harry recoiled before scowling, 'I'll get over my fear without any problem.'

Neville nodded, 'You should, it could mean our survival, should _he_ ever return.'

'So, will I turn into Voldemort someday?'

'You already answered it. Get over your fear and accept who you are; the savior, the messiah of the light. The sooner you do, the more eager you will find yourself wanting to get stronger.'

Harry lifted his arm and stared at the wand in his hand, 'You're right of course.'

'I've looked over your memories. I would like to offer a piece of advice, if you would like to listen to me some more?' Harry nodded, 'Your wand is not the only weapon available to kill a person. We're going to need a lot more than that stick of wood if we're going to fight against the strongest wizard in the world.'

Harry's eyes widened, 'Does that mean…?'

Neville tilted his head before walking in front of Harry, 'Yes and no. As a part of your magic that is connected to Voldemort, I can feel it. A part, a remnant, of him is still alive. It's very much unlike the first time he supposedly died. I warn you, this Voldemort is very different than before. What's out there is not him completely.'

'What exactly do you mean?'

Neville turned his head and stared out the window, 'Voldemort's soul is missing while his body is out there. A corporeal body complete with his powers.'

Harry growled, 'Does that mean he's going to make a move? What?'

Neville turned to him and shook his head, 'I swear you must only _look_ smart. I can't believe I'm a part of you.'

'Get to the point!'

'A body without a soul is just a shell, nothing more and nothing less. I can't tell you where exactly this shell is or what it is going to do but perhaps we can find our answer in the library's restricted section.'

Harry watched as Neville's image began to fade, 'Wait, we're not done talking yet!'

'Shut up, I'll be back later. We still have much to talk about. Remember, search the restricted section.'

Harry felt blinding pain in his head once more and closed his eyes. It was a strange sensation, it felt like up was down and down was up. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor.

_'A dream?' _he thought. He looked around the room and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Harry sat on his bed. It was an odd experience and he could not decide as to its sincerity. Maybe he was going mad?

He shook his head, mad or not, his dreams, if they were that, held truth. His fears, he'd have to face it.

Not to mention, Voldemort's shell. If his dreams were in fact reality, then the fight against Voldemort is far from over.

* * *

A/N: It's a bit of a short chapter but I had to end it here. You can expect the next few chapters to be slightly longer, almost as long as the first chapter. Anyway,

The next woman vying for Harry's heart has now entered! Lady Fleur Delacour, the French Veela beauty. With three women, not counting the last mysterious one, aiming for Harry's affection, who will he choose? One, two, three, all of them, or none?

There are several unanswered points so far in the fic. Most, if not all, of which will be answered near the middle or the end of the story. I have to admit that Hermione's scene with Harry was a little weak but I'll make that up in later chapters.

The Organization that has been mentioned in the last chapter will make an eventual appearance. More details and secrets will be revealed about them as well as the final woman aiming for Harry's affection. Three guesses as to who it might be?

I almost spilled the beans as to Voldemort's plans and all in this chapter. Luckily I thought it over and came to the conclusion that it was too soon to let everyone know, far too early in the fic, about his plans. I have decided though to confirm Harry's feelings on Voldemort. A bit early than intended but at least I haven't given the entire plot away.

As for having Sinistra involved, I will most likely not have her have any feelings toward Harry. I really don't know much about her but I will definitely consider it for my next fic. Actually, I might look her up in the books and see if I can find any mention of her and her character. I can already feel my spidey-senses tingling. She'll definitely be used, not as a romantic interest for Harry, but… heh, I'll reveal it in the next couple chapters anyway so you'll have to wait to find out Isebas.

Lastly, Ron, Ginny, and the Weasley's will hardly be making much of an appearance. Luna probably will but again, I've yet to make any concrete plans to have them in it much.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Review! Review! Review! And thank you for reading my story!

Ivan D. Wright


End file.
